Tomoe
by Makoto Kanjou
Summary: (FINISHED(AU) The Hitokiri was able to met Tomoe, one dark night. They loved each other and then separated after a battle. Years later, Tomoe saw him again. But this time, with a family of his own.
1. Happiness

If some of you guys remember me, I wrote the story "Behind the Blades" but it was a big failure and it was originally written by another ditzclues. This ditzclues is a different user, a friend of the original and she gave this to me. I'm thanking her for this account and I promise that this account will post great stories…hope she has a new account and she's reading this story right now. This is a AU fanfic..it came on my mind when I was about to sleep..hehe! hope you guys like this!  Disclaimer: I don't own all of the Ruroni Kenshin characters and its settings!!! I just created this story for fun and also for a dear friend! Ok? So, thanks for everything and ciao!!! Hope you guyz enjoy!!    
Tomoe… Chapter 1: Happiness 

I sat on my bedroom's windowsill, listening to the soft breeze. My eyes were closed as listened. I was happy this day…why?

I'm going to get married and that's why…this is the most important thing in my life and I don't want to lose this. As I opened my eyes, I touched my left hand; a ring was encircled on one of its fingers. There was a stone on that ring; it was pink…a pink diamond.

"Oneisan! Oneisan!" I hear my little bother call me. He entered my room quickly, happiness was in his heart and I could feel his excitement.

"What is it?" I asked.

The black haired boy tugs at my shirt excitedly, bouncing with happiness. "You promised that we will go to the park right?" he quickly answered, a sweet smile on his lips.

I gave back the same smile as I replied, "Yes."

"With Akira-oneechan right?" he added.

My smile turned to a grin. Yes, Akira will become your brother in a few months and you even wished to be the ring bearer…sweet brother. "Of course." I giggled, patting his head.

The kid smiled at me and ran towards my table. He searched for the remote control for the tv that rested on another table. Then, he finally found it and dumped his self on my bed. I just giggled at him.

My little brother smiled at me and motioned me to lie down with him on our stomachs while watching tv, I agreed to do so.

Sitting in front of my bed, on the floor, I rested my head on his cheek. He then turned the television on, switching it to his favorite channel, Home Movies.

Luckily, it was our favorite movie, Spiderman2, on set. My brother watched happily with an arm draped over my shoulder and his other hand holding the remote. If Akira could just see this, he would be very glad. Enishi, my little brother liked him too as well…more than just a brother. Akira told me that he was treated like a father, and I said that I was a mother to him.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Enishi quickly jumped and ran towards the door to open it. I could see that he's glad.

"Oneisan! It's Akira-oneechan!" his voice echoed through the hall.

"Ok!" I shouted back, "I'm coming!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to ride the big rollercoaster, right?" Enishi asked Akira.

Akira smiled at Enishi and replied, "If you could ride that already." Akira patted his head gently.

Then, I exited my room and saw the two talking to each other. I could see that Enishi was very happy talking to Akira. As I entered the living room, where the two were talking, Enishi paused and turned to me. He then ran towards me and grabbed my arm, tugging it happily.

"Oneisan, let's go now!!" he exclaimed excitingly.

I smiled at Enishi and then looked at the man in front of me…the man who gave me so much happiness. Enishi let go of my arm as Akira started to go near me. My eyes were set on Akira, I forgot about Enishi and everything that surrounded me.

Akira wrapped his arms around my waist and his other hand touched my cheek. I also took his cheeks and neared my face to his, about to kiss him. Akira smiled and agreed on what I was to do. He neared his face and kissed me on my lips.

It was sweet and calm but it was memorable.

As we broke our kiss, we stared at each other and smiled. Everything began to go back to normal, the surroundings and Enishi…wait-

Enishi isn't here…I think he's in the bathroom grooming his self.

I looked back and called Enishi. Then I saw the happy kid with a very wide grin on his face hopping towards me. He combed his hair very well and I could see that he used my loose face powder.

As Enishi went near, I took his cheek and smiled at him. "You used my stuff again." I told him politely. Enishi pouted and gave out a sheepish grin as she swayed his hips slowly.

"I like it." He replied shyly, his head was bowed down.

I sighed and took his chin, lifting it until our eyes met. "It's ok to use my stuff but be sure to tell me first, ok?" I told him politely. He nodded, his eyes turned away from mine.

To erase that frown on his face, I kissed his forehead, like most mothers do to their sons. He then lit up his face and smiled, taking my hand as he pulled me towards the door. "Oneisan, let's go!" he exclaimed.

"Ok."

Looking back, I gave out my hand to Akira and then he gladly took it, he wished not to let go.

----------------

sigh!!! That was a bit tiring!! Thanks for reading this fic and a big advice…see that purple button down there? Click it and then choose submit review and TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS FIC, OK? Thanks a lot!!! Lav yah guyz and hope to see you guys soon on the next chapter…later….


	2. Amber eyes

This might be a very short chapter but this what my effort could do this night. sigh I have a cold and it irritates me…well, enjoy reading the fic ok? I couldn't type this much anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk and it only belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki (is it correct?)!!!

**Chapter 2: Amber eyes**

We were already inside Akira's car. From where I was sitting, I could hear Enishi bounce at the back as he hummed his favorite song…it was our favorite. I glanced at my little brother and smiled. Then, I faced the front and looked at the road in front of us.

Suddenly, the car went into a complete halt. It almost pushed me out but luckily, I wore seatbelts. I panted as looked up then I saw a red haired man, he was about twenty plus or so, I couldn't describe. I was shocked to see his amber eyes staring at me.

I gasped softly but my company seemed to hear it.

"Are you alright, anata?" Akira asked, holding my hand.

"Oneisan! Is there something wrong?" Enishi asked, touching my shoulder.

My wide-opened eyes became calm as I replied to them that I'm just fine then I continued to look at the man. Our car was about to cross but then this redhead was in the middle of the road.

Akira looked at the redhead and started pounding the horn, it was painful to our ears. Too loud!

Enishi caught were I was looking at, he too stared at the man. The redhead's face had a white complexion, his long, wide sleeves almost hid his arms and his eyes were eerie…but I think courage entered my veins, which gave me that opportunity to stare at those eyes. As he walked, I could see something behind his sleeve…a sword? Nah…maybe just my imagination.

As he crossed the road, our car continued the way. Akira let go of my hand, focusing it on the wheel.

"Such a moron, ain't he oneisan?" Enishi told me, still staring at the man's image from the rear window. I was surprised with his grammar, where did he get that? Maybe from the movies we watched.

"Enishi!" I spat, "Watch your words!"

Enishi turned to me and apologized, he then began to keep quiet until we reached the park.

For some strange reason, maybe something bad is about to happen. Could I be included in it? I don't know and I don't care…all I know is that I'm going to have a good life and my life is going to be with Akira…all….

_Umm…reviews pls? Haha!_


	3. Unexpectedly

_This is the third chapter…gotta study….bye! and hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Tomoe…**

Chapter 3: Unexpectedly

"Oneisan! Oneisan! Let's try that one!" Enishi exclaimed happily, pulling my arm towards a ride. I could see how happy Enishi was and also, Akira. This day, we spent a lot of time together.

Enishi pointed the tall and beautiful Ferris Wheel in front of us. He kept on jumping until he got tired to do so. I laughed as his happiness and let him pull me to the waiting line. Akira followed us as we got in line.

I listened to my little brother babble a lot of words, how good it was to ride on the mini-coaster and a lot of rides we've previously ridden. He also included how Akira was good at some games. Right now he's holding a stuffed toy, it was for me he said.

"Onisan was good at throwing the ball and hit the bull's eye!!" Enishi exclaimed, overjoyed. I haven't seen this little one so happy. Akira joined our conversation, standing in front of me.

"And you are a brave young man!" Akira commented, patting Enishi on the head, the boy was delighted. "You rode that coaster without fear or anything! When I was small, I used to cry at those rides! Haha! Those days!"

"Really, Akira-oneechan?" Enishi replied, about to laugh. "I really am brave!" he posed, resting his hands on his hips. We all laughed at his posing image.

As the two kept on talking, I looked around, looking for something that would satisfy my mind. I saw a lot of families and of course, couple.

One thing caught my eye.

It was a couple, holding hands. The woman was pregnant and she was holding some balloons. What if I could be like that?

What if I will have a daughter someday? Or a son? What would be its name?

I stared happily at the couple as they walked towards a bench to eat their cotton candy. I could see that the woman was happy; a wide grin was on her face as she talked to her husband

"Anata, let's get in the cart."

I blinked many times, Akira's voice snapped my imaginations and my ambitions. I looked at him then at Enishi. I then saw myself standing in front of an empty cart. Enishi joyfully entered a cart and sat there, he kept on smiling.

I took Akira's hand, walking towards the cart where Enishi was. As I was about to sit down on the cart, Enishi began to speak. He stood up and exited the cart then it closed.

"Enishi!" I cried, reaching out his face. But he was still smiling, maybe a plan planted on his mind.

"I'll be ok, oneisan." He replied calmly. "I want you and Akira-oneechan to spend some time together."

I smiled at him, letting my arm drop. Then, our cart suddenly moved. It made me jump a little in surprise. Then, I felt a hand touch mine. It grasped onto my hand and then gently swayed it.

As I looked on my side, I saw Akira grasping onto my hand, smiling. A sweet smile formed on my lips as I motioned myself nearer to him.

"Enishi is so kind…" Akira whispered into my ear.

"Yes…he is caring…" I grinned.

The ride began to move, I searched for Enishi and saw that he was in another cart. With a little girl beside him, she was crying. Enishi was talking to the girl, maybe trying to comfort her. Whoever the girl was, they looked picture perfect! Haha!

"Look at Enishi and the little girl…isn't she cute?" I commented, staring at the cart where Enishi was.

Akira looked at where I was looking and grinned. "Yes." He breathed out. "If Enishi sees us, do you think he looks at us this way?"

"What way?

"You know…he sees us sweet…just what we think they are."

I giggled and pecked Akira on the cheek, he's so cute. "So, you want to be sweet huh? I asked humorously. Akira just grinned at me and touched my left cheek, pinching it gently. "Who says no?"

I laughed a little, Akira is beginning to be sweet again. My laughs stopped as I saw Akira staring at me seriously, our eyes met. I could feel my cheeks heart up, I haven't seen Akira stare at me this serious. His true identity shows when he's this way.

"What?" I told him, trying my very best to be serious. He then took my left hand, were the engagement ring was.

"Where shall we get married?" he began to ask, looking away.

I stared at him for a few seconds and also looked away. "Yoshiwara? Maybe?" I answered, not sure of what to say.

Akira nodded and smiled. "That's a nice place but too far…Tokyo…" he commented. "How about the honeymoon?"

I started to laugh, he's bringing goose bumps to my skin. "Stop it!" I told him in between my giggles. "Ok, ok…so you really want to be sweet, huh?"

Akira chuckled and looked at me with his calm eyes. He clicked his tongue as he let go of my hand and started patting my head. "Am I that sweet already?" he asked jokingly, brushing a few strands of my hair away from my face. I nodded as my lips formed a smile. He kissed my forehead and sighed. "I love you, anata."

I looked up and grinned. "I love you too…" I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

Minutes later, we got off the cart and then we waited patiently for Enishi to get off the cart. As he got off, we headed towards a restaurant and rested our feet there.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked the two, standing up. They both shrugged and looked at me.

"Anything you want, oneisan!" Enishi exclaimed, raising a hand. I smiled at him and turned to Akira. "And you?" I asked.

He opened his hands and stretched every muscle that was in there. "Anything…it's up to you." He replied, smiling.

I brought my hands to my hips and sighed. "Alright…"

Then, I walked towards a counter. Unexpectedly, I saw many people there, lining up! I sighed at the sight of people lining on that counter. Despite that there were many people, I decided just to buy hotdogs on the other counter. So, I lined up.

While waiting for my turn to order, I felt someone hit my shoulder roughly. I turned around to see who it was. Whoever that was, he was rude! "Sorry-"

My eyes widened as I saw the person who bumped me. it was…it was…

"You're from before…" I breathed out. My eyes looked at the man who blocked our way hours before. It was the redhead….

_Ei! Reviews please!! hehe! thanks a lot!! i'm in a hurry!! sorry for the message...that's all that i can say! :)_


	4. Wierd Feeling

_Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Chapter 4: The Weird Feeling**

My eyes were still wide open, staring at the redhead that hit my shoulder. Our faces were just inches apart, my chest rising as I panted. I feel my heartbeat fast…why? I don't understand myself.

"What is it, woman?" he growled, his amber eyes looking back at me. I shook my head gently and stared at his feet. His dark clothes made me look up to his face.

"I-I'm sorry…" I then spun on my heel gently and faced the counter. I could hear his calm breathing out of his nostrils. Crossing my arms under my breasts, I tried to act calm or else this man behind me would strangle.

My thoughts tried to remember his image: red hair, amber eyes, dark clothes and the deep cold voice from his tongue. My heart raced once more as I saw his image on my mind. I could feel my feet tremble, wanting to go somewhere else…maybe back to Akira and to Enishi.

Then again, I heard his nose inhale. The noise irritated me, I wanted to turn around and slap him on his face but my hands stopped me from doing do so. Instead, I tried to act calm and waited for my turn to order at the counter.

"White Plums…" I heard him whisper near my ear. But that's my perfume!!

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, I wanted to scream for help but then I have to fight. And I will fight…

As I turned around to scold the man, my eyes widened to see him nowhere. I placed my hand on my chest trying to calm my chest from rising too much. I looked around and tried to search for a red head amongst the crowd but I could see even a single red dot. He's scary…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I then approached the boys with a tray of food in my hands. Akira then stood up and took the tray from me and then he rested the tray on the table. I locked a strand of hair behind my ear as I sat down beside Akira, Enishi in front of us.

I then spotted Enishi looking at me with those worried eyes, his cute image making me smile sweetly. "What is it, Enishi?" I asked.

The black haired boy pouted as he opened his mouth to answer. "Oneisan…" he began to say, "Is there something wrong?"

I looked at him seriously; did he notice any bad mood expression on my face? Nah…

"What makes you think of that?"

"The ring…"

"What about the ring? There's nothing wrong with it, it's still-" My words were cut when I looked at the ring that was on my left hand. My calm eyes opened wide again just like before.

The ring…

The diamond was facing the palm of my hand. I remembered that the diamond was still facing up when I stood in line! Then I remembered…

Flashback

"_White plums…" was the whisper onto my ear. That's my perfume!_

_As I turned around, I saw him out of sight. Not a single red dot on the crowded restaurant._

End of Flashback

"Anata? Was there something wrong?"

Akira's voice snapped my thoughts again, I looked at him with my wide opened eyes. "I swear…the diamond was still up!" I hissed, trying to calm myself down.

"I understand." He replied, taking both my hands. "Did something happen when you were lining up?"

I swallowed and inhaled gently, calming down my senses. I stared deeply on Akira's eyes, they were worried and calm. "Nothing much." I replied.

"True?"

"Yes." I lied, "Maybe I turned the ring around while I was lining up or something."

"Ok." Akira told me, "I'm relieved." Then he took plate of food and handed Enishi a meal. He then took the chopsticks and started eating. I plate of food was there before me, waiting for me to eat it.

I looked around and tried to search for the red head once more. But it was hopeless…nothing. I turned my ring so that the diamond was now upwards and then picked up my chopsticks to eat.

------------

Sigh! that was hard to do! hope you could give me a review!


	5. Of All the Days

_Here's the longest among all of the chapter that I've got and thanks for the review a reader gave me! sigh! Wish this is a good one!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Chapter 5: Of All The Days**

My thoughts focused on the red-head man I have seen some hours ago. I saw myself on the bed, lying down on my side, staring at the window. Outside, I could see the moon's brightness…it shone on my image.

I could hear Enishi's snores from behind. I didn't even notice that he was there beside me!

I turned around, my back facing the window. I tried to sleep, closing my eyes and waited for dreams to visit my head…but not even a single came. Maybe something bad is about to happen…who knows?

------------------------

Kiyosato Akira sat on the bench, waiting for his name to be called. The agent hid his true identity from friends, family…and fiancée. No one knows, he is just some million yen guy working for the government.

Resting his folded hands on his stomach, he closed his eyes and listened to the silent steps that echoed across the hall. He was called minutes ago for some kind of important appointment but when he reached the place, it was different. He was told that it was a mission.

Finally, a tall woman stepped out from the room he was near at. Akira's eyes opened, his mind became alert.

"You may come in now…boss needs you…" the woman told him.

Standing up, he looked around coolly then he entered the room…it would change her life…the woman he loved…

--------------------------

I still couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up and walk towards the kitchen to have some tea. Taking the kettle from the cupboard, I filled it with water then settled it at the lit stove.

Taking a chair, I sat on it and waited for the kettle to whistle.

My eyes drifted on the fire under the kettle. It reminded me of something red…the red-head…

"_Sir, what seems to be the problem?"_

"_It's not a problem…it's a mission…"_

"_After the long break? Darn!"_

"_Don't joke with me soldier…this is serious business…"_

"…"

"_You are to escort Mr. Makimotto this night to his main office and back…"_

"_Easy…"_

"_But you have to be careful…have this…"_

"_Neat…these are the files for such a simple job?"_

"_It's more than that…Makimotto is one of our top governors and his life is at risk…"_

"_I see…"_

"_Go on…review that here before Makimotto-san arrives here in my office…"_

"_Ok…"_

The kettle began to whistle, my thoughts snapped. Standing up, I took the kettle by handle and poured it on an empty cup with a tea bag hanging. The steam rose to my nose, it smelled nice.

As I settled the kettle down, I took my cup and walked towards the living room, ignoring the dark path in front of me. The moonlight seems to provide some light for my way anyway.

I then sat down on a couch, sipping my tea as I stared into space. Another thought…another vision…whatsoever…

Silence filled the whole room, only a few cricket chirps could be heard in the background as I sipped my tea.

The door opened, revealing a short and fat man, a hand clinging to his coat. The semi-bald man gave a nod and the others did so.

"_You are?" he asked, looking at the man who was holding files._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Makimotto-san…he will be your escort for tonight…" came the reply._

_Makimotto grinned slyly as he snorted. "Better be good, soldier…" he told the tall man._

_The agent nodded and placed the files neatly at his boss's desk. Then he began to escort Makimotto to his car to start his job. It was simple but unknowingly, hard to do after._

_The two were already inside the car and then it began to move. The agent knew where his passenger's main office was…due to the files he was reviewing earlier._

_One hand on the wheel and the other on the gears, the agent went guided his sleek car to the destination he was ordered to go to. His passenger sat quietly, looking at the window and looks like as if he was in a hurry._

_As the wheel turned, it stopped in front of a building. There was one guard outside and inside looked like as if employees had already gone home._

The cup rested on the small coffee table in front of me, it was already empty and warm. I still couldn't catch any dream…even though my eyes tried to stay closed. It was weird…as if something was about to happen.

"Is this going to take long?" his escort was beginning to get impatient.

"_Not that really…I'm just going to get a few files here and there…" came the curt reply._

_Akira shrugged and sat on the nearby couch. He was getting really impatient and if ever he wasn't able to get any rest that night, he's going to argue with the big boss…if he can._

_In between the paper shifting noises and foot taps, a few silent gunshots and horrid screams were heard. The escort became alert, so did Makimotto. Getting up on his feet, he faced the fat man and grabbed him by the upper arm._

"_What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Makimotto scowled at his escort._

"_Hear those screams? Let's go…this isn't good…" Akira told Makimotto._

_Makimotto was about to protest but then the doors on his office swung open…revealing a killer…_

"_I've seen you before!" Akira exclaimed, taking his gun from the side. But before he could shout, he found his self flying into air and landing on the hard floor._

"_What the heck?" he grunted._

_The assassin took a step forward, the light from the lamp on the desk showed his features. Clean face, dark clothes, bloodied cloak…red hair._

"_I'm here to take Makimotto out…" he spoke coldly._

_Makimotto's opened wide. He took a few steps backward until his back reached the office wall, it made him more terrified._

What is Akira doing now? Is he okay? Is he just fine?

_The assassin raised his sword above his head, hoping to hit a part of the fat pig. But before he could be so, something blocked his weapon…a pocketknife?_

"_Move." He growled._

"_I'm sorry but that's impossible…I'm stopping you to do so…" Akira replied._

"_Haven't you notice that your gun is missing?"_

"_I know you idiot…now get out before I put you out…"_

_A snort. "You can't stop me with that pocket knife…you're too good…"_

"_I am so…"_

"_Let's see…"_

Standing up, I took the cup and walked towards the kitchen. Taking a soft sponge lathered in soap, I scrubbed the cup and rinsed it after. Not a single sleepy eye appeared on my face. It was still awake…I am still awake.

On what I feel this night, I feel like as if something is about to approach me. My senses alerted me on the door…the front door. I placed the cup on the dish dryer and still my thoughts drifted on the door. Is there something wrong?

I couldn't tell that much really…

I took small steps, going forward towards the door. My hand automatically reached out the door knob…then it paused. My face downcast…

"Akira?" I asked myself. "Is there something wrong with my anata?"

Silence again…

I feel like I was going to cry…then, a knock. This very night? It might be the redhead...what does he want? What is in store for him here?

I didn't care and just opened the door. It revealed a man, dressed smartly and neatly. He wore an expensive coat and to what I see he must be important here in this town…maybe.

"Yes?" I asked…it wasn't the redhead after all.

"Good evening. Is Yukishiro Tomoe here?" he asked seriously. I could tell something was wrong.

"I am…come in."

"I heard that you are Kiyosato's fiancée, right?" he asked, stepping inside our apartment

"Yes…"

"I have some news…it's about Akira." Those words made me stand still, it was terrifying and shocking to hear.

'Please don't say anything bad…not this night please…'

"He's dead."

Upon hearing those words, I don't know how to act. What is this? Why is this happening? This isn't true…tell me…this isn't true…

---------------

_Sigh! That was the longest among the chapter yes I know! Thank you for the review by the way! Give me another one!! Haha! Thanks in advance!_


	6. Drunk

_How come people don't like this? It's a great story! Love it! This is not like any ordinary Tomoe-Kenshin Battousai fic! Kaoru is included in here! Just wait for her ok? Well…I think she'll appear in a few chapters…so, hope you'll get to see her!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!_

**Chapter 6: Drunk**

"He was murdered." The man added. "I'm sorry…"

I first didn't believe him, this is insane. This is a dream, not true…maybe just a nightmare. But it wasn't…the man that stood before me felt sorry. I could see in his eyes that there was something he does not wish to tell…maybe Akira kept something from me…what is it?

"Tell me this is a joke…a set-up! One of his sweetest invites!" I scowled, fighting the tears that were about to flow down my eyes. I shook my head in anger, this is not true!!

"…I'm sorry Yukishiro-kun…" the man answered. "This is no joke."

Horrified, I took a seat my eyes were still wide open. I suddenly felt the urge to wake Enishi up but then I stopped myself to. The situation was not clear to me, all I know is that he went home after out trip to the park and then…here.

"How did he die?" I asked once more, beaming at the man with angry eyes. "I know he was murdered but please tell me the whole matter!!"

I watched his mouth move as he explained. I could feel another batch of tears flow down on my face as I listened to his explanation. Then, Enishi appeared.

He rushed towards me and gave me a hug. "Oneisan! What is wrong?" he shouted, he was worried. "Tell me, Oniesan!!" The man paused.

I faced my brother with my tear streaked face. "Nothing, Enishi…just go to sleep."

"I won't Oneisan! Tell me what is wrong!"

I couldn't tell my brother what happened. It would make him feel unpleasant and also I don't want him to worry too much.

Weeks passed and I still couldn't take off my mind the incident that happened weeks ago. Enishi now stays with my father since I want to have my quiet time alone. I've reports about Enishi screaming at father's house since he wants to stay with me…after all, I was considered as his mother and his sister.

So, here I am. In this noisy bar, taking a drink. As I have told you, the incident won't budge off my mind and still was as painful. Think of it, you're going to get married in a few months then that person dies.

My eyes were focused on the cup full of sake in front of me. Taking a sip of the contents, I ignored the snickers and the irritating smell of the drunk men around me. I could hear them talk about me.

"Look at her, isn't she beautiful?" a man told his friends.

"Yep." Another agreed, "Tasty."

I was beginning to get mad and also irritated so I stood up to leave the bar. As I was about to exit, a man was standing near the doorway and was grinning at me. His images was blurry and I couldn't walk straight but not that much. I again took steps and then I felt his hand grasp at my forearm.

He neared his head to my face then whispered something on my ear. "How about tonight, babe?" He asked me, his drunk and vicious breathe escaping from his lips as he opened it to speak.

I shoved him away with my other hand lazily and continued my way outside. The man snickered at me and then wished to follow me but luckily a drunk woman blocked his way.

Walking my way back to my apartment, I then heard footsteps from the dark and creepy streets of Kyoto. The path was quiet at first then you could hear another set of rapid footsteps near you.

I started to walk left then my eyes saw something that could give me nightmares if I have my senses.

------------------

_…(No comment)_

_Thanks for the reviews though! Oh yeah, there some fic a friend of mine did…it was cool! Hehe! Love it! Reviews please, ok? Thank you and I love you guys, mwah!_


	7. All I Wish

_Here is the 7th chapter…hope you guys like this chapter and I spend hours on this so I could make the fic much….nicer…hhee!!! Enjoy this fic and do give me a review…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Chapter 7: All I Wish**

Blood…

It filled the streets…

It also stained my dress. Then I looked up and saw this person, he was still in a position and he was looking at me. His eyes were scary but then I couldn't feel any fear.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice was cold and shivery.

"I…I…" My mouth couldn't say my name or anything that I wish to say, I don't know why. Then suddenly, my knees went weak and my vision got blurrier than before.

I fell down, face first but then I was caught. A headache wrapped my mind but I couldn't move so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Opening my eyes, I see my self in a room. It was morning already and I tried to remember were I was. Getting up, I looked around and suddenly realized that I am wearing a different clothing. My face went beet red, did some stranger changed my clothes?

Suddenly, the door near me opened. I looked to see who it was and then the blood from my face drained.

"You're…"

It was him, the person I saw on the way to the carnival.

The person who whispered my scent…the person who destroyed my dreams…

"Why am I here?" I asked him, beaming him at his closed eyes. As he opened them, I gasped. His yellow eyes were scary even though a few of his bangs covered his face. I tried to look back but then I couldn't, I wanted to stay strong so I did…

"Is that a question?" he replied coldly, "You were wandering around the streets then I saw you…"

I remembered…I was drunk.

As I looked at my clothes, I remembered that it was changed. "You, changed my clothes?" I asked him, trying to hide the shyness from my eyes. "No." he replied once more, "Someone did."

I looked at the futon. "I see…"

"You better get up and eat breakfast…"he commanded. "Just do it."

"No." I told him, my fats downcast. "I'll eat later."

"Now." He growled.

"What do you care?!" I shouted, looking at him, "I had a miserable life this time so let me compose."

"I don't care about your life."

Getting up, I tried to beam him with my angry eyes. But his eyes beamed angrily and coldly. If I would stare at him back, all I could see may horrify…even from his image, it was horrifying.

I took a step forward, closer to him. The image just stared at me, it was scary. "You are so…" I mumbled, ""…cold."

I stopped when our distance were just an arm's length. "So what?" he growled.

My fist clenched, this person is making me nuts! He is so cold and now he doesn't care! "You never got the chance to be loved don't you?!" I scold him. The red head turned around, his face twisted as if he was slapped.

He took a few steps forward, then faster. It made my heart skip a beat, his image was terrifying. My eyes were still on his image, trembling in fear. Then, he just disappeared in thin air.

My eyes opened wide, finding myself pushed up against the wall. He took my wrist powerfully and a hand went on my back. My hands were half-raised, how did he do so fast? Our faces were only inches apart and my chest kept on rising since what he did absolutely shocked me.

"Why, have you?" he growled, his amber eyes looking deeply on mine's, his face was as angry as a bull. At first, I tried to face my fears by staring at him but it was useless. Finally losing patience, his grip tighten on my hand.

I moaned in pain, it felt like being crushed between two stone pavements or worse. I tried to ease his death grip as I gritted my teeth. I finally realized that staring won't help so I decided to answer his miserable question.

"Yes." I answered fully, swallowing the lump on my throat. "And I lost it, weeks ago." He then let me go, letting my body slump on the floor. His amber eyes watched me fall to the floor. He gave out a forlorn snort as his face smugged then he turned around and left.

My eyes watched him leave the room, then I regained my consciousness. Looking around, I started to collect pieces of my self from the floor. A question brewed up on my face, what was the pin-up-against-the-wall for?

"Some greeting…" I mumbled, standing up.

-------------

_Thanks for the review that I have received!! Hehe! I thank all of you guys for this and yes, Kaoru is going to appear here!!! It's kinda different I know from other dark fics but if I have something in common….then I'm sorry!!! The plot of this story was just a wild guess!!!_

_Thank you sakuramiko for giving me that info! I'm sorry about it and I am also a Japan and I am learning kanji right now which is very hard….arrrghh..got to put all my skills to learn though! smiles_


	8. Blue Eyes

_And here she is!! Kamiya Kaoru!!! I know everybody's been waiting for her and some sort…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!_

**Chapter 8: Blue Eyes**

I finally got the strength to step out of the room and do as was told so. Thinking who could've changed my clothes into clean and neat ones, I tried to search for the kitchen. Red-head commanded me to go there…if not, he'll give me another greeting. So there I was in the hall, fingering the edge of the new clothes. I was wearing some kind of yukata, pink and color. I then heard some footsteps coming near me. my senses became alert, thinking it was the redhead again. Picking up all the wits that I have, I continue my way and began to think of what to say to that idiot. To my surprise, it wasn't him….it was a girl?

She looks younger than me, her skin was ivory white and her black hair scattered neatly on her shoulders. Carrying a basket of laundry, she tried to carry them with all strength, keeping the smile on her face as she did some chore. The girl wasn't looking at her way so her shoulder bumped mine. At first, she was startled then she looked up, welcoming her blue eyes at my dark, black ones. The first she said was a simple greeting. "Hello." She greeted, "So you're the girl he seem to have picked last night…"

I was astonished, picked? "Excuse me?" I asked, I didn't understand a word…but only a few. Placing her luggage down, she wiped her brow and then offered another smile. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru." She introduced, placing a hand on her chest. "And you are?" I was really getting confused, is she snapping out of the subject? Whatever… "Yukishiro Tomoe…" I replied, "Good morning." I was so bad, giving her a greeting lamely. I then observed her more, looking at her rough hands to her face. To what I could see, she's beautiful…more than me, and that I consider. I could tell that her hands are tired from doing some chores all day but then, her face doesn't seem to show that she really is tired. Then, the raven-haired girl took the heavy basket and then gave me an apologetic smile then she stepped forward. Her image seemed to scale into my mind as she continued her way. But then, she faced me again, trying to bear the extra weight on her hands. "Battousai is to see you at the dining room…and he's really mad today…did something happen?" she said, her face still smiling.

I bit my lower lip, resisting the urge to laugh but to answer seriously. "Not that much, Miss Kaoru." I replied. "Kaoru." She corrected, her face was still smiling. I nodded, agreeing on such offer to correct her name. "Are you and that Battousai connected in some way?" I asked unconsciously. I wasn't sure of anything to say but then those words came out of my mouth. I couldn't understand why would I say such thing. Her face turned beet red, I noticed after asking such question. She turned around, trying to hide something and then I heard a soft giggle. "No." came her reply, "We just…know…each other for some years…or months…" "I see…" "Kitchen will be…just go forward then right on the third door…that's all." Kaoru told me, then she sped off, not wanting to receive any questions anymore. I shrugged to her sudden reaction and then followed the instructions carefully.

Then, I saw my self standing on front of a door. I then felt my heart beat go faster, then my fingers trembled as I reached to open the door. As I finally opened the door, my mind began creating thoughts and some visions, trying to figure out who and what was inside.

Opening the door, I saw a figure sitting near the window sill, it was leaning against the wall with the eyes closed. Some kind of a long sword was resting on his shoulder, his red hair reflected with the sun light. As I took a step forward, his eyes opened and then automatically looked at me. Staring back, I felt like being commanded to sit down and eat…maybe of his strong ki or some sort.

My foot walked towards the pillows and sat down, taking the chopsticks that rested on the table. Then, the feeling was gone, I felt no longer controlled. Lifting the cover of a bowl that was near me, the contents made my tummy growl. It was a bowlful of miso soup and other toppings. "Help yourself." The red head told me, his voice was as cold as ever. When will he smile? Or when will he be calm? I don't know… "Thank you." It was all that I could say. As I got my self a spoonful of the soup, the taste was as good as it looks…no, much better than the looks. It was good as ever…like some professional cook did it. Then I remembered…

Flashback….

It was night, there were many people around and I was sitting on this table with Akira in front of me. He was there, smiling in his best suite. I smiled back and felt a bit uncomfortable on what I was wearing…some pink dress.

"Why bring me here, Akira?" I asked, a bit confused at the atmosphere and also the reason why. There was not a single idea on my mind that made me think that this night was the best and most remembering night.

Then suddenly, Akira stood up. I watched him walk towards me and then knelt down before me. My eyes opened wide…masaka! Is he going to…?

Taking my left hand, he popped out a small box from his pocket and held on it tight. Then he took my eyes for a single question…

"Will you marry me?"

Time stopped…

Voices of many people going a bit crazy for the sight of the live proposal…

Tears forming in my eyes…

Smile on his face that couldn't be erased…

My mouth trying to open…and then finally…I said yes.

End of Flashback

"What are you doing? Eat."

It snapped the heck out of me until I noticed that I was staring in space with tears on my eyes. I looked at him, not minding the eerie figures and the cold eyes, all I want to ask is a question. "Did Kaoru cook this?"

"Who?"

"Kamiya Kaoru…"

"…so…you've seen her."

"Accidentally…"

"…"

"The answer to my question please…" I added, getting a bit impatient. He turned to face me, a grim line of his lips. "No." he replied solemnly, "I did." I looked at the soup, then at him. Impossible, can he cook this really good? "I see…" I nodded, "Is she related to you in someway?"

"What do you mean?" it took him some moments to reply.

"Like…" I couldn't say it. But I have to so… "…is she your wife?"

His eyebrow twitched, I noticed that. Maybe she isn't related to her in someway. Stupid old me. The sudden image turned around and faced the window once more, he closed his eyes again and gave out a heavy sigh. "No." he replied. "Now go eat before you lose your neck."

I glared at him, what an idiot! How dare he say those things to a woman…oh yeah…he's some kind of a killer on a lose or something. Maybe…I have nothing else to do but just follow him, keeping the grumbles in my head. But then, something brewed on my mind, maybe something that I really wish to ask…? I turned to him, and then he automatically turned to me, as if he really knew I was going to ask him something. And he was the first to ask:

"What?"

"There's something that Miss Kaoru mentioned to me earlier."

"What is it?"

"Something like…Battousai?"

I heard him make a growl on his throat. It startled me at first then I noticed him making a mental note to himself about the name. "Why are you Battousai?" I asked innocently.

He gave out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and then opening them once more…his amber eyes were still there. "Because I perfected a sword move…namely, battou-jutsu." I wrenched my face, trying to show an expression that I couldn't picture that stunt. I don't know it anyway. "I see…"

"Finish your-"

I'm getting bored of the same phrase over and over again, so I decided to snap the heck out of it. It wasn't funny to hear it over and over again, it bores me so much. "I'm finished." I snapped his never-ending phrase. Then and there he fell silent, it made me smile. "What are you smiling at?" he asked, feeling a bit irritated with the smile that was on my face. Doing a little victory dance inside me, I gave him the smile. Then his reaction has changed…

He was looking deeply into my smile, his eyes were half wide-open. As if he hasn't seen any smile like mine's…or anything like Kaoru's. His image was surprising, seeing him different as he really was. "What?" I asked, removing the grin.

He then stood up, inserting his sword on his belt. He looked at me once again with those angry and cold eyes. "Just go." He told me. I could feel that theirs is something different at him…maybe there is some feeling inside him? No…it can't be…impossible to be true…

----------

_just tell me if you like and hate this fic ok? Just give me a good review and I really thank you for that! A good appreciation!!! Thank you po!!! Salamat!!!!_


	9. Pills

_Here's the ninth chapter. A bit of confusing at first but then, you'll understand. And please do give me a review! As many as you wish ok? Hehe!! Love you all! And thank you for appreciating the story but I appreciate you guys more!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Chapter 9: Pills**

Finished eating breakfast, I made my way towards the previous room…the one where I have just slept. Thoughts about Akira and I in the restaurant were still in my mind, disturbing and still painful to push through. Though life may seem harder in my case, I still try to pick up the pieces of courage that were once in my heart but now crashed on the floor hard. Finally reaching the room's door, I turned the knob and to my surprise, someone was inside! "Miss Kaoru?" I asked, looking at her a bit strangely. From what I could see, she was tidying things up in the room. On my left, there was a rack that was left unoccupied before but there were now clean clothing that hung neatly. The futon that I slept on was neatly placed inside the cabinet and so are the bed sheets and pillows. The window revealed the beautiful sight of the backyard but it was far too small for me to escape. Everything was tidy and there was one thing that caught my eye…Miss Kaoru. She was fixing this vase of fresh flowers that maybe she just bought earlier as she sat on the floor. Seeing it done wrong, I sat beside her and took the vase on my touch and began to teach her how to do the arranging of flowers correctly. On my peripheral view, I could see her watch me do, like an innocent child watching her mother do most of the work.

"Who taught you to do that?" Miss Kaoru asked, observing the set of leaves that displayed beautifully on the vase. I turned to her after pulling the edges of the flower gently. "My mother." I replied, trying to keep calmness in my heart. On my observation, Miss Kaoru is much more easier to talk to than that devil that kept on staring at you with those cold eyes.

"I see…" she replied, turning away for a moment and then looked at the finished work at last. I noticed the wry look on her face, maybe she has no parents? "Is there something wrong, Miss Kaoru?" I asked, trying to give her a smile. She giggled softly as she brought a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear no!" Miss Kaoru replied. "And please stop calling me 'Miss Kaoru'. I'd appreciate Kaoru better rather than Kamiya-san." I gave her an apologetic smile, about to giggle. "Who calls you that?" I asked, thinking it was her lover or something. But I was wrong; it was far than my answer. "Battousai." She replied, smiling. "He keeps calling me that even when I don't want to." I nodded, he gets whatever he wants anyway!

"May I ask you a question?" I told her, turning my knees to face her. "Sure." Kaoru answered, eager to hear the question that I kept on thinking. "How did you and that Battousai meet up?" I asked, it was one of the questions that first popped out of my mind when I first saw her blue eyes. She locked a strand of hair into her ear as she started to answer my question. "Um…he saved me…from turmoil actually." She replied, seeing her as if she was to look away. "It was some years ago…when I was still small, he saved me from these bandits who killed my family….then he took me in here." She replied, looking around the room as she gave out a sigh of relief. "I see…" I breathed out, now I know her. But what's weird that ism why would I talk too much to her but when it comes to that Battousai, I don't talk to much? It might be because of the difference in their looks? Could be…since Kaoru is young-looking and cheerful but then that man is the type who would give you those death stares. What an idiot…heck!

"Um…Yukishiro-kun." She began to say, twisting her fingers on her kimono. The color was beautiful, yellow kimono and an obi with a light touch of red in it. Her hair was up in a pony-tail, I began to notice and was held up by a blue indigo ribbon. "What is it?" I asked, looking straight at her. I felt like as if we were close friends before or maybe we will be close friends. "Is it okay for me to ask why were you drunk last night?" she finally asked, playing with her fingers that were tucked on one of her sleeves. I sighed, it is indeed a long story but then if this girl needs to know, then I will just simply tell her. "Umm…my fiancée died a few weeks ago…he was assassinated." I answered, trying to fight the tears that began to form on my face. I then noticed her expression. She wasn't worried nor sad or about to cry, she was shocked. It was like she knows something about his death or was just shocked to hear such incident. "Why?" I asked, feeling a bit confused.

Her eyes were wide open and her fingers came to a halt, fixed on her lap like a patient child. "What's the name of your fiancée?" she asked, her eyebrows were about to meet, maybe she really knows something about this and she's having second thoughts on telling me. "Kiyosato…Akira…" I replied solemnly, the memories were going back again. I wiped the tear that was about to fall on the corner of my eye. Then, I noticed her next move.

Kaoru reached something from her sleeve, some kind of candy in her hand and then she reached something from the back, a glass of water? Her eyes were looking at the pill that rested on her hand, it was trembling in confusion and fear. "Yukishiro-kun, I know it feels hard." She began to say, giving me the things in her hand. "But please, to ease the pain…this will really help…it will help you forget the sad memories." I listened to her intently, that's the thing I want to forget…the memories of me and Akira together. I looked at the pill on front of me, what is this? Drugs? Why would she want do to that anyway…I remember, to lose the bad memories. So I did, taking the pill without ease and began to drink the glass of lukewarm water that slid down on my throat. As I settled the glass down, I didn't feel a thing. Kaoru took the glass from my hands and then placed it on her side.

"What is this, Kaoru?" I asked, the pill was a bit sweet and could be addictive. Kaoru looked at me, with sorry eyes…her eyes told me that she's sorry for the pill. "It helps you to rest peacefully…and please do, ok?" she told me calmly, patting my hand.

Then, I finally got the picture, this is a sleeping pill. Some kind of idiotic guy told her to do this…on what I believe. And then I began to feel weak, my head began to feel heavy as if I was to fall forwards. Kaoru took my head and rested it on her lap, my form lying on the floor. "I'm sorry, Tomoe…but this is necessary for you….and the one you love…" she apologized, whispering the words in my ear. Then after that, I suddenly realized that she's right…it will ease my thoughts. With my eyes closed and mind wrapped in tubloads of dreams and wishes, I suddenly felt a light tug. It was a dream…

----

"Did you?"

A nod, "Yes. It is finished, she's asleep."

"I see…better you made her sleep."

"But, Kenshin-"

"Kamiya-san, she must not know this."

"I know. But whatever you hide, Kenshin, she will know…even if I don't tell her."

"She won't. trust me."

"And if she does?"

"I'll talk to her."

"Ok…"

------

_That was a bit tiring! I just came home from the internet and just kept on playing an internet game called….KHAN! haha!! Nice game! And cool too! Anyway, please do give me a good review! Here's a tip, read starting from chap1 then to the new one, so that you'll be able to know the story ok? Thanks for those who gave me reviews!! I like it!! Hehe! Anyway, reviews ok? Anything is acceptable…even the anonymous reviews…ok? Thanks!_


	10. Complete Stupidity

_This is the 10th chapter that most people are waiting for…hehe! Sorry but I think I would be a bit…umm…late? On the following chapters or maybe too fast to post them all. Any way, please do enjoy reading my fic and I hope that you really do!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Chapter 10: Complete stupidity**

My eyes opened, then I noticed I was lying on the floor. What am I doing on the floor? Then, I remembered, I took a pill…sleeping pill. Then, I got up, making a mental note to myself on talking to Kaoru about the pill. It indeed soothed everything; it eased my pain and soothed the past that I once knew. But, it only smoothed things up for only a while. My head had hurt, I think I slumped myself on the floor, did I?

Trying to stand up, I noticed something was missing. I searched for it, as I dusted my yukata and then finally realized that there was something indeed missing! My mind kept on pushing my body to look for something that was supposed to be there but wasn't there. And then my senses catched the empty table near me. My mind went blank, what was supposed to be there that wasn't there? Oh yeah, I remember, the flower vase, its flowers neatly arranged.

My eyes searched for the vase but it was nowhere to be found. Thinking that Kaoru placed it one some room, I went outside my room to look for the younger girl. To my surprise, the place was dim. The light rays that went out the windows were fainting as time passes by. Then, I continued my search for Kaoru. I think she knows something about Akira's death or something but whatever it is, I'll try to ask.

The first room I went in was the kitchen. As I opened the door, I first turned the lights on. The room was quiet and was unoccupied so I decided to look around more. I could see that the room was as tidy as ever. There was an empty dining table and also an ikebana as a centerpiece. The pillow were neatly arranged as before and the floor was almost dustless. As I neared my self towards the table, my fingers reached for the flowers. The work was miraculous but different my previous work. I smelled the flowers, still fresh as if from the market. Then suddenly, I felt a soft step behind me, could it be…?

Turning around, my guess was indeed right. It was the sprite himself that looks at you with those eyes, trying to make you crawl on the floor. But this time, I feel different in his eyes. To his looks, he feels different and also calm…lucky day for me is it?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyes straight at mine's.

"Nothing…I was looking for Kaoru." I replied, standing up as I dusted my yukata. Trying to compose my senses, I smoothed my hair and then found out that I was standing there looking like an innocent rugrat with its guardian standing in front of him.

"What about her?" he asked, an eyebrow going up on his forehead.

"I wish to ask her something."

"About?"

"It's between the two of us so tell me where is she?"

"I cannot do that."

"Why? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her but what is it you are going to ask to her?"

"I told you that-"

His face twisted, back to his angry masks and wearing them as if it was permanently. "Tell me bitch!" he snapped, and angry tone on his statement that made fear rose to my neck. I was shocked for that second, a hand over the rising chest and my eyes were wide open. His image was always disturbing but this time, it was horrifying. My mouth opened, trying to speak but no words could come out. Then, my attention went to the accelerating foot that headed towards me. I took a step back, trying to figure out what to do. So I ran to my left, away from the table but then I was way so slow. Then, my eyes closed, I felt like I was pushed to the floor.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I am indeed pushed to the floor. His body leaning against mine, our faces inches apart. My hands were resting on his chest while his hands were on either side of my head. Some of his red hairs were falling on my face, coming from the high pony on his head. I panted once more, inhaling more air than usual but then, I felt something different.

He doesn't smell like blood or any foul odor but he smelled…nice. As if his whole body had taken a fresh dip on the bath or more than that. I also noticed that he wasn't breathing hard like me, just like the normal way we all breathe. "Tell me the question you wish to ask, woman." He growled, amber eyes on my black ones. I wish to answer but I was too scared to answer. "Do it." He spat, his face going near my own. Is he going to harass me or something?

Then suddenly, force made his face go deeper…but surprisingly, it didn't land on my lips. His mouth landed on my neck, biting my skin just to make me answer. I led out a scream, trying to catch anyone's attention or any neighbor's nearby. My eyes focused on the open door nearby. On my thoughts, I wished for Kaoru to appear but then, no matter how hard I shouted, no one appeared. And no one heard my help's plee…this is harder than I thought. Then finally he went up, a thin line of his lips.

I could feel the burning pain on my neck, it was painful and I wished to hold it but then his body pressed my hands on his torso. I slapped him, his face turned to the side but it was no use. He looked at me straight in the eyes once more. I could sense he planned to bite me once more so I struggled to break free. But struggling didn't help me escape. So I screamed louder, hoping that someone would really hear me this time…but it was no use.

"Screaming won't help." He told me, "This area is abandoned and also closed…only some of my comrades are near me…" I faced him, tears forming in my eyes. I fell completely stupid that time, wishing that I could've escaped earlier. But I couldn't, this man knows…maybe every plan I have on my mind. "Let me go!!" I screamed, "Let me go you…you…. womanizer!!" Then I noticed his face twist more madly, it made me want to cry a lot. He neared his face to my neck once more.

I expected a bite, a pull or a nibble but it was different. I could hear his breath and could also feel his breathing near me. Then he spoke coldly, "If you don't tell me, then this will bleed." I closed my eyes, regaining the courage I had before. Then, I feel his teeth biting gently on my skin, but I know that the next is painful.

Finally, I had my courage back. "Stop…please…"I choked between my cries. Then, his teeth let go. Head going up and then his eyes looking straight at me, it was still cold as ice. "What I wish to ask is does she know Akira…that's all." I chirped, swallowing my fear. Why would he do such a dub thing for this simple question? "Yes…and so do I." He replied. "How come? How did you know him?" I asked, feeling completely clueless.

"Met him already."

"When did you meet up?"

"Weeks ago…before the man's death."

"What do you mean…?"

He closed his eyes and opened them once more. I took him some seconds to answer, maybe he was having second thought. I don't know what he's thinking but this is getting weird. How come he knows Akira? And how come he knows when he died?

"It was me, Yukishiro-kun." He replied, a much colder tone on his lips.

"It was you who?" A tear slid down on my face. Blinking many times, I tried to make everything a sense but this is something that I cannot solve. Is my logic low by the way?

"I killed him, Yukishiro-kun." He told me.

Fear then rose to my cheeks and then I wished to slap him once more. But then, I feel sick…my senses numb. Everything was going into a blur, then I suddenly felt my hands go weak as ever. Then next thing I knew that I had fainted…everything going black.

-------

_Hey! I don't remember clearly who it was but I'll post here a few things about this fic ok? I think somebody told you guys about it already!_

_-Kaoru is not an assassin she is some maid to him and she has grown into that kind of world. Slowly, she falls inlove with her rescuer and then in the end, she'll…uumm….secret! I do not wish to tell! Hehe!_

_-Tomoe here is kept in Kenshin place since she knows that this Kenshin is a killer. Unlike Kaoru who knows everything about Kenshin, she has no clue who he is at first. She will also have some feelings for Kenshin but it won't be too revealing so far…hehe! It's hard to do that though!_

_-Kenshin is not in his OOC mode!! Kaoru and Tomoe are in their OOC modes. Kenshin here is in his Battousai costume and of course as cold and angry as always._

_-Kaoru is the one who is OOC because of her very kind and cheerful attitude. A bit weird here but then I decided to transform her into something like Soujiro or some sort. But anyway, hope you guys like her being this way!_

_I'll be posting a new fic but in this fic I need a few suggestions and comments so that I could fix the problem, okey? Thanks! Love you all and hope you'll this fic! Oh yeah, I have a friendster acct and if ever you wish to add me, look at my email add and search for me there, ok? And also in myspace!_

_Add me also in my yahoo messenger if you wish ok? Ehe! Thank you very much! To those who are Filipinos out there, it's easy for me to be talked to anyway during the chat so…I don't think I'll be talking to so many people anyway! Thanks to your great reviews and comments! Give me a great review for this fic and chapter ok? Love you all and do take care!_


	11. Drowning

_Tell you guys, you might be confused a little bit on this story but reading all may help you guys to understand these! Oh yeah, Kenshin has the scar, not the x shaped scar yet. And also, remember, he is in his Hitokiri Battousai days and he has some comrades with him…some ishinshi soldiers near his place. Imagine like a biggie place filled with mini houses and then one of those houses are Kenshin's. Sano, Megumi and Yahiko are not here yet…and I don't base my story on the original fic...but some parts do!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK and screwing a few of them up was for the purpose of the story, ok? Hope you enjoy reading!_

**Chapter 11: Drowning**

As I opened my eyes, my mouth gave out a soft moan. Then, tried to clear the surroundings around me as I rubbed my eyes. Wanting to get up, a headache stopped me from doing so. So I just momentarily settled down, waiting for pain to go.

"So you're finally awake."

I jumped a little in surprise, then I tried to fight the headache as I sat up. Searching for the person who said that phrase, I looked around and then clearly noticed that I'm back in my room with the yukata on again. When will I ever take a bath? Then, I saw the person. It was him, Battousai. I glared at him, his image is starting to be so disturbing. "Why are you here?" I asked, bringing a hand up to my neck. I remembered that night when he bit me so hard. And I also remembered then words he said to me…that he did it…that he killed my loved one.

"What makes you so angry at me?" he asked, folding his arms. From what I could see, he was sitting on my far left. His sword once again rested on his shoulder as he coolly sat down there, I hate it. Does he not remember? "What do you mean by that?" I asked, "You killed him! You killed the person I loved!"

"It has to be done anyway."

"Has to be done?!" I shouted, the headache's going and gone slowly. I focused on the read-head before me, is he really this innocent? "Don't you know how hard it is to loose someone you are about to marry?!"

"No."

I could feel once more my eyes form tears. They were already painful from the cries that I held out last night and I think the eye problems are going to get worst than before. Biting my lower lip as I thought of something to say, I glared at him, trying to copy the hard look in his eyes. "Fuck you and your boss." I told him, my fists clenched. I then waited for any reaction but there wasn't any. It was different, he was more straight this way but different from before. Light shone from the nearby window as I waited impatiently for some answer. But I guess there won't be any…

"No." he began, "Fuck you 'cause you're the problem in here."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Cause if you weren't drunk in the first place, then you would be here to make Kaoru tired even more."

"Kaoru?" I asked, "Is she a maid in here?"

"For some fact, she was considered as one."

"You're some freak you know that!" I shouted, wanting to throw the pillow at him.

"Kaoru told me that too…you remind me of her." He told me. I focused on his face, looking for any signs of facial changes. But there wasn't any, it was emotionless and not even a single muscle would mind budge. "Why kill Akira?" I asked, wiping the years with the back of my hand. He closed his eyes and then leaned his back against the wall. His cool attitude doesn't dissolve the cold look in his eyes, it just made him more irritating. Better Kaoru could live with person like this everyday. "He was in the way." he replied.

"What was the main point, idiot? Tell me more." I replied angrily. It rose to my nerves, making me a lot angry and maybe, uncontrollable. I watched him stand up as he opened his eyes. Inserting the sword on the belt that wrapped on his waist. He walked towards me, face still emotionless and steady. His body, as he walked, was as hard as stone and was hard to push if ever I want to. Then, he bent down, trying to get the look in my eyes. "I'm afraid that it is not that necessary…in this case." he replied, trying to catch my eyes. I wished to say more but if I want to finish his business off, I'd rather stay quiet. Finally, he walked away and left me in this darn room, it was all I wished to be…alone.

I rested my hands on my lap and then stared at them, there was nothing much in it but some lines. Then suddenly, the door opened, it revealed Kaoru with the happy look in her face. On what I think, that mask of happiness won't fade away, I don't know why. She then closed the door behind her and then walked towards me. Folding her legs as she sat down, she lolled her head onto one side and then gave a sweet smile. "Kaoru?" I asked. Then I noticed that there was something wrong with her. She was still in her yukata's it revealed more of her skin and then I saw something on her left cheek, a bruise? "Kaoru, what happened to you?" I asked, reaching for the bruised cheek. she looked away, a smile still on her face.

Reaching for her chin with the other hand, I turned it to face me gently and then saw the bruise again. It wasn't that big and not that noticeable unlike those like black eyes or some sort. But still, I feel sorry for her and also at the same time, mad. Mad for the person whoever did this to Kaoru. "Kaoru, did he do this?" I asked, tracing the bruise on her cheek. She took my hand and then smiled back, I waited for her answer. "I'm so stupid just to argue with him, you know?" she answered, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I feel sorry for her, why would that man do such a thing? "Why did Battousai do this to you?" I asked, her hand sandwiched between my hands.

"His name is Himura Kenshin." She corrected again. "Gomen."

"Tell me, Kaoru." I begged, "Why did he do this?"

"I'm just stupid you know."

"Kaoru-"

"I argued with him…it's not so bad."

"It's bad, Kaoru!" I wailed, "Why did you allow him to do this to you?"

"I can't fight back, Tomoe." She answered, her face was still shining happy as ever.

"Why?" I whimpered, I cried for her. This is unforgiving, the idiot made such a mess to women.

"I love him, Tomoe." She answered, "He may do anything he wants to."

"Are you nuts?" I argued, "Just because of love you let yourself have this?" I was regarding to the bruise that brewed up on her cheek. It was ugly and also disapproving. She nodded. "I just love him so much Tomoe, I have to give my all."

"Kaoru!" I shouted at her, "Wake up! What else did you do for him?"

"I gave up something that maybe you still have."

"No…no…Kaoru, you can't be serious!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders. "Don't be so stupid for this!"

"I love him so much, Tomoe…" she whimpered, "And I waited for him to say the same thing back."

I began to feel mad at them both. Slapping her hard on her right cheek, I cried. I watched her cup her right cheek, then I heard her cry. Feeling sorry for what I did, I took her in my arms and hugged her. Then, her cries went louder and louder…it was painful to see a girl of young age cry at these times. "I love him, Tomoe!!" she shouted between her cries, "But he said he fell for someone and that's not me!" Pushing her back, I looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you know who?" I asked, feeling a lot angrier.

I watched her shook her head.

I closed my eyes and gave out a sight. "Kaoru." I began to say, "Don't let this happen to you anymore…I know you are a strong person but please, don't make a fool of yourself, ok?" Kaoru nodded and then gave a weak smile. Wiping her tears with her hands, she tried to compose herself and then smiled at me like before. "I think we should take a bath." I nodded in her suggestion. It would help us remove our problems and also the bad vices we have encountered. It cleanses our mind and maybe our inner self.

Battousai sat on the floor.

He was informed that their boss, Katsura Kogoro, is to meet him in their meeting quarters. Katsura sat in front of him, his manly image displayed. Though Battousai looked cooler than him, Katsura was different. He looks smart and more mature than the hitokiri.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Kenshin asked smartly, his face was emotionless as ever.

"A kid."

An eyebrow inched higher on his forehead, Kenshin expected a very smart answer but to him, the reply was nothing. The words made him imagine such a small kid, innocent and also harmless. But it snapped before him when Katsura noticed his reaction.

"Though it raises an eyebrow, Himura, it is important." The boss answered as he noticed the eyebrows go calm. Kenshin breathed out a sigh, keeping his back straight as ever and also trying not to humiliate his image when in front of the upper-class man. "There is a certain kid that is part of some clan." Katsura continued, "He was sent to do an important job. When he was caught by one of our comrades looting, it made us think he was out to do his mission."

"And I am to…?"

"To know about this kid." Katsura added, slipping a brown envelope towards Kenshin. Kenshin carefully took the envelope, placing it down on his lap as he listened for any further instructions. "How am I to do that?" he asked coolly, eyes staring straight at his boss. "Remember the woman you picked up accidentally last night?" Katsura asked.

"Yes sir."

"She is related to this kid, her little brother."

"So you mean that I should get some information about this kid?"

"Yes, and it must be very exact. She must know that she is used. Kamiya-san knows a lot about this…"

"I see…" Kenshin replied, looking away. He remembered the thing he did to her the night before. It was brutal, unforgiving and painful to see with own eyes but it was some punishment. And then most painful part is that he didn't mind saying any sorry and he kept on staring at her angrily. Katsura noticed the look in his eyes, he looked at them for a moment then suddenly Battousai snapped at him.

"There seems to be…something disturbing?" Katsura asked, trying to catch something that would hit the hitokiri. "Is it about Kamiya-san?"

Kenshin began to think, why did he turn away? That was very lame and stupid…he shouldn't have done that thing. What the problem now is what will he say to Katsura? Will he confess or lie?

"It's just that-"

Just as Kenshin was about to finish his statement, an Ishinshi soldier knocked at their door. Katsura raised his hand, motioning Kenshin not to bother the question anymore and forget the whole thing. It wasn't that much important anyway and maybe the upcoming news is much more important…but Kenshin isn't allowed to leave yet.

Katsura gave the soldier permission to come in then the man followed. The man was cool as ever and still calm…calm as Hitokiri Battousai but not that good when it comes to swordsmanship. "Sir." The man greeted, bowing down to the whole room.

"We-" The man paused, looking at Battousai then at Katsura. "Is it fine for me to report at this time?"

Katsura took a second to think then he stood up, so did Kenshin. "Himura, you may leave now. And please do study those files a lot." Katsura informed the hitokiri. Kenshin bowed smartly as his respective reply. He walked towards the door and then gave a very short glare at the soldier that stood in the doorway, motioning him to move. The soldier shifted his place coolly, and then ignored the eerie presence Battousai left as he headed nowhere.

-----------

_That was a bit long, eh? Hehe! Still fixing the other chapters though and hope you enjoy reading the story! Also, give me a goodie review k? as many as you guys can!! Hehe!! Thank you for the reviews and I love you all!!! Haha!!_


	12. Plan

_I want to say a huge apology to the KK lover! I'm so sorry! I love KK too…like I've said before and still making plans on making the KK fic. It will be up soon! Sorry but really! Oh, thanks to those who gave me a review for the nutty samurai…it's about Kenshin being fat and all…anyway…the 12th chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK and screwing up their characters was for the purpose of the story!_

**Chapter 12: Plan**

Kenshin sat on his room, the envelope in hand. The contents were only a few materials…just some pictures of the kid. Observing the images as he sat beside the windowsill, he felt like he's seen the kid before. It snapped right through his mind, yes, the kid was indeed familiar!

He last saw the child when he was sent to the carnival for some not so important mission. He settled the frame down, sighing as he did so. The morning breeze wasn't so bad for him but the sun's rays were a bit irritating as it shone on his face.

* * *

After the quite refreshing bath, I changed into much comfortable clothes. I looked at my image in the mirror, seeing the beautiful kimono on my skin. It was just plain simple, a white kimono with the violet obi on my waist. Kaoru helped me to wear this clothing…all I can say is that it is beautiful. My hair was in a loose ponytail and most of my hairs were resting on my shoulders. It was a bit irritating but if I look at myself in the mirror, the way my hair waved in looks beautiful. The wound that was on my neck is now bandaged, but I wish to take the bandage off. Bringing up my hand to remove it, I began having second thoughts…no way, never mind removing the bandage…it looks ugly.

I then remembered what I am supposed to do. I was to tell that Himura Kenshin why did he do those things to my dear friend Kamiya Kaoru. So I did, marching my way outside the door and then searched on to every room for that red head killer. Then, a reached a room where it seems to be locked. I could tell this room isn't Kaoru's since I know where it is…maybe this is it, Battousai's room. I knocked respectively so I won't ruin his day anymore…but I'll just ruin it later.

I then felt some footsteps going forward, towards the door I am standing in front of. My heart beat faster, is he going to scold me again and look at me with those deadly eyes? Or is he going to bite me again? Kaoru too felt bad about the wound, I remembered she told me that she was to be bitten by that monster when she fought back and that's when-

The door began to open, revealing the red head monster himself in his smart clothes. He was wearing the hakama and gi again but of different color. His purple socks covered his feet from the cold and dirty floor. My eyes searched for the anger in his eyes, but there was none…maybe he feels sorry for something? "What do you want?" he asked, growling on his question.

"I wish to ask something about what you did to Kaoru." I answered, a hand on my chest, preventing it to rise too much. He snorted and then about to slam the door close but my hand stopped the door to. "What are you running away from?" I asked angrily, "Tell me why did you do that to her?" Battousai looked away and then walked towards the window…then he stopped.

"If you want to everything, then come in." he commanded seriously. I swallowed the lump on my throat, then I motioned my foot to go forward. As my body is fully inside the room, I closed the door behind me and then faced the image that I've always feared. Then, he faced me, his frightening image shown but I tried not to make any emotion it may make him think I always fear him…but I really do. "Kaoru, who is your friend, is a fool to ask so many questions." He began, "And that bruise was because of you."

I was shocked, me? Why didn't Kaoru tell me earlier? Darn her! "What do you mean me?" I asked, innocently. "I didn't do anything to make you hurt her!" I heard the man make a snort, as if he knows everything.

"Because you were here." He replied curtly.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't pick me up!"

"I'm a nice person. I wouldn't leave a woman alone in the streets."

"Nice person?" I think I went deaf on that, what a liar! "Do you think that bruise showed you that you were a nice person?"

"It was an order, I could do anything that I want to."

"Yeah…like raping her." I glared at him on that sentence, it was unforgiving. I waited for his next reply, then it came instantly only in a moment. "She said she wished to. And I didn't rape her." He replied, hiding his emotion. I couldn't believe my ears. Is Kaoru lying to me?

"Do you now know everything?" he asked, "Are all my answers necessary to end all of this?" I shook my head in confusion, no way Kaoru is lying to me! "So there is something this girl wish to ask." He added, folding his arms as it covered his torso. I looked on the floor, feeling lost in this battle and maybe the friend I was with was a spy. I turned around, accepting the lost feeling inside me.

"Leaving?" he asked, a wicked smile on his face. I nodded, "Yes." He snorted again, feeling another breeze of confidence in him. He looked on the floor and then at my back. "It's my turn to ask …who is Enishi?" I heard him ask. It caught my senses, how come he knows my brother? "Why?" I asked, "Is he next person you're going to beat up, rape and-"

"I'm no gay." He cut in through my sentence. I wished to laugh but upon hearing my brother's name, he made me turn around. "What are you going to do with the boy?" I asked, feeling innocent, keeping my brother's true name. "What do you mean boy?" he asked, "Never hide something, Yukishiro-kun." My face twisted in confusion, what does he mean? Does he how Enishi is related to me?

"I know that Enishi is your brother." He added, "So speak up. Something about him."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Enishi is my brother and nothing else. He's just a kid."

He shook his head, smiling like he knows everything. "There is something you don't know, Yukishiro-kun." He told me, "There is something your brother is hiding." I focused on his sentence. "What do you mean there is something my brother is hiding from me?" I asked.

"You brother works for some clan."

"No way! He's a good boy and he doesn't do those things!"

"You're wrong. That boy has already taken out four men last night."

I shook my head, angry and confused. Tears began to form in my eyes, Enishi was a good boy. He doesn't do anything strange and stupid. I took steps backward, shaking my head as I disapproved on every thing he said to me. "Enishi…is not…like that…" I sniffed, I couldn't believe on everything he said. "You're lying to me, Battousai." Then, my back finally hit the door, slumping on the floor as my eyes were still on him. I looked at him and saw something in his eyes.

Is he sorry? Confused? Or there is something else that I couldn't tell?

* * *

I was now out if his room, my face was tear streaked and half of me was shocked. Still, I couldn't believe what I heard, why is my life like this? Why would days like these come? Darn! Walking towards my room, I tried to make a mental note to myself to talk to Kaoru about what happened earlier…except the thing about Enishi. As I entered my room, I shut the door and then slumped on the floor. My back leaned against the wooden door as I sighed, my thoughts went blank. My eyes closed, I want to rest…I want to clear everything…I wish that everything didn't happen.

I heard a knock on the door, maybe it's Kaoru telling me to have lunch or something we should talk about. Standing up, I composed myself, fixing my clothing and also my hair. I started to think, what should I say to Kaoru if she's the one behind that door? Hope fate answers me. My fingers were trembling, reaching for the knob. Then another set of knocks were heard. "I'm coming." I said, wiping the dried tears on my face from before.

Finally my fingers had grasped the knob. Turning the object, my heart began to beat faster, who could this person be?

As the door opened, I swallowed. My eyes were on the floor, looking at the shadow of the visitor before me. As I looked up, I was wrong, I don't know this person! His hair was long and in a high ponytail. Wearing a smart clothing, he smiled at me and bowed. "Hello, Yukishiro-kun." He welcomed me. "I'm Katsura Kogoro. You looked…disturbed."

He looks like Akira…except the fact that this person looks younger than him. I shrugged off the feeling inside me, instead I tried to reply. "Oh, no." I told him, "I'm just…startled." He gave me another smile, hands behind him. "You were expecting someone else?"

"I thought Kaoru was the one to come."

"I see…Are you and Kaoru close?"

"Umm…we're just friends…"

"I see…"

It took another moment for me to react. Then I let him in, giving him a simple welcome in the room. As he sat on the floor, I could tell that we were to talk about things…maybe some serious stuff, I don't want to focus on this now. After I closed the door, I sat in front of him timidly. He gave out a soft chuckle on that. My eyes concentrated on him, fingers folded neatly on my lap and my back straight as ever. "Is there something you wish to talk to about?" I asked, fighting the nervous senses inside me.

"Well, not that much. Yukishiro-kun." The man replied.

"I see…Does this have to do with my brother?"

He dipped his head in a bow. It made me feel nervous. "Is it true?" I asked, "About my brother killing someone?"

"Reports say he does." He replied calmly. His image was safe and harmless. I could tell that he's a nice person. My lip began to tremble so did my hands as they rested patiently on my lap. Katsura noticed my movements, the way I kept on looking at the floor and also when my senses tremble. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just feel confused…how could Enishi do this?" I replied, looking up to gaze at his eyes. He gave me an apologetic smile. "I think it's my fault though…I'm sorry."

I suddenly felt another feeling…the urge to slap this person. However, something made me stop from lifting my hand to hit his cheek. It was because of the thing he was to say next. "If you want to meet your brother, do what Himura says." He advised me. I stood up to protest, that Himura guy is no Mr. Nice Guy! "Sorry, Katsura-san, but I reject that one." I told him, my eyebrows met at that sentence.

"What do you mean, Yukishiro-kun?" he asked, looking up at me in confusion. Maybe my sudden reaction towards his advise made him feel confused. "Cause that Himura Kenshin did a lot of shit to me!" I cried out. I then took off the bandage on my neck, showing him what was hidden. "See this?" I asked, pointing to the bite. "This is what your pet did to me!" His eyebrow arched higher than the usual, but still his figure was fine and calm. "Pet?" he asked.

"Yes! Pet." I ended that sentence with a huge dot on the end. I was so fed up with that guy, biting me and all that stuff! He even made Kaoru pregnant! How dare he!

Katsura began to stand up formally, dusting his hakama as he did so. As he looked at me, I could feel some glitter of anger in his eyes…I think I said something wrong at him. "Himura is not my pet." He replied. Obviously, I know that, Kenshin just works for this person. "I gave him orders to do what he wishes…but not in a stupid way." he added. Then he faced the door, walking towards it and then opened it slightly, allowing the light outside to take a peek on my room. He looked outside, giving out a sigh. "He just takes advantage of everyone…except me." he said to me, still facing whatever was outside. "And I ask you a favor of helping me to remove that attitude…Kamiya-san already grumbled on that one." Then he left, without any goodbyes…it may have meant that something was wrong.

* * *

_please forgive me! i don't know you found this fic disapproving! i'm sorry! i'm going to create a fanfic about KK ok? just thinking of the characters for that one...hhhmmm..._

_THanks for the reviews by the way! and keep on adding these up! i've never reached reviews this far! wooaaahhh! love you all guyz! hugs and kisses each and every reviewer_


	13. Your Back is Warm

_Hello! Yes I can see that you're getting confused but then I'll answer them anyway! Just ask and I'll try to answer…except the questions which will lead to what's next! Anyway, thanks for the very nice review and I love you guys for that! Just tell me if you find in confusing and then ask ok? Thank you very much! Eekkk! A cockroach! Must…get…insecticide…wwaaahhh!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK and screwing some of their characters is part of the story! Also…please do enjoy!_

**Chapter 13: Your Back is Warm**

Night.

Katsura Kogoro was informed about the coming troops of the other clan, the Shinsen-gumi. They were coming fast and according to Katusra's soldiers, the Shinsen-gumi could come in about an hour.

He walked in the room smartly, his soldier expecting him at that hour and a girl felt…disturbed. Due to the lack of time they have to plan, they believe Shinsem-gumi could come in fast. They mostly feared the two great swordsman in there. One of them is just a young kid and then the other an older man whose instincts were as sharp as a wolf.

Battousai was in that room, with Kamiya Kaoru on his side. They waited patiently and silently for Katsura to enter and as he did, they focused on his actions.

Calm and aware…mostly alert of anything to come.

"Himura."

Battousai sat straight upon hearing his name. Kaoru looked up, she might be included in this phrase or somewhat. "You and Yukishiro-kun must go somewhere far…away from danger." Katsura informed him. Battousai's eyebrow twitched at that, he wished to fight…to kill but not to run away. "But sir, you won't be fine. Now that the Shinsen-gumi has found out where we are hiding, you won't be able to defend yourself and this place…I expected them to bring more of their usual company." Kenshin protested calmly. Katsura snorted and smiled calmly. The youngest among the Ishinshishi was worried about the whole squad…and mostly him. "I know you're worried about me, Himura." Katsura smiled, "But I worry about you more. You have to go somewhere far." Kenshin didn't make another comment, he has decided to stay shut and follow the orders. "And where will be that far place, sir?" he asked, a grim line on his lips. Katsura stood silent, Kaoru waited for the answer. She quietly listened to and fro to the questions and answers the two exchanged. Katusra kept on thinking, then, Kaoru began to spoke. "Otsu." It alerted the two men, turning their attention to the girl who sat on the rear end of the room. Not too far but just a few meters behind Kenshin. "That would be a fine place." Katsura replied, standing. Kenshin looked up, is it over? "Oh yeah, Himura." Katusra added, "You and Yukishiro must disguise into something."

* * *

I heard some rapid footsteps among the place. The shadows that casted under the door of my room were running, as if there was something important. I know nothing of what's happening, and as of today, I think there was something bad going on. And I don't want to be part of that.

A soft knock on the door.

It took my senses away from what I could hear. A shadow casted under the door, must be Kaoru. Standing up, I picked up my foot to head towards the door and then opened it. I don't need any second thoughts right now, there are a lot of things in my mind and I want to know that right here and right now.

The door opened, and yes, it was Kamiya Kaoru herself. I looked at her with my angry eyes, I knew the truth right now and why would she lie? "Why Kaoru?" I asked her, "Why did you lie to me?" Kaoru looked at the floor, she felt sorry and also tired. Those callused hands from doing a lot of work in this place. Her eyes…were sorry. I could tell. "I feel jealous though." She replied, taking a step, invading the atmosphere of the room. Her hands were clasped, back straight and her hair was donned by the blue ribbon again. I was confused, jealous? Why would she be? "How come Kaoru?" I asked, "Why are you jealous? You already have the man you love and also…you're going to be a family." She was already ahead of me and then she paused, spinning on her heel, she faced me. "Even though I have a life inside of me…and even though I got the chance to love him." She replied, "He doesn't love me…still…" I began to feel sorry again for her…such a crappy idiot doing things to her. "You lied to me…I know that you knew at first who does he love and who he wishes to be." I cried out, my fists were balled up. "Tell me, Kamiya Kaoru. Who?" She fell silent, twisting her fingers as she sniffled. It must hurt inside and maybe it was her first time to love someone…but still…

"You."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see, Tomoe?" she cried out, "His reaction towards me has changed ever since he met you!" I was shocked, why me? "No way." I blankly replied.

"Tomoe…I feel envy cause he liked you! And I feel envy 'cause you and that Battousai are going to Otsu…" I looked at her, my head is going heavy again. I never expected that someone who killed my love one could love me back…I thought he hated me. I brought my hand up to my neck, to the spot where he bit me. "Kenshin…?" I asked myself, eyes closed. "You're such an idiot."

"And so are you."

My eyes opened wide, turning to face the door, I saw him. He was there, standing in front of me. Kaoru looked away, I could sense that and then she left the room. Himura looked at her and then stopped her by taking her forearm but she flinched that off and then she continued her way. I went outside, taking the last look of her face but then she ran away…with tears in her face. I faced the sprite, he was such an idiot and also a prefect in some way. "Why did you do this to her?" I asked him, "You hurt her feelings and now you're going to leave her like this?" He didn't give a reply, instead took me by my forearm and then dragged me out of his place. Then out of the huge hideout or somewhat.

"Where are you bringing me?" I asked, flinching his hand but it won't budge. He paused, waiting for me to walk along but I didn't, I want to know first where we are going. "Otsu." He replied. I crossed my arms, I know Otsu is a far place and walking won't let me do that. "What do you think we're going to do there?" I asked.

"It's a long story."

"I insist to know, Himura Kenshin!"

"I told you, it's a long story." Then he dragged me again. Looking back, I saw the hideout and then saw someone near the gate of that place. A girl? I paused on my footsteps and then pulled Kenshin's gi to stop him. "What?" he growled. Then he finally caught where I was looking at. It was Kaoru, her face was tear-streaked and she was just there, standing…watching us leave. Kenshin let me go, and then walked towards the younger girl. I was shocked to see him move.

It was night. The moon was full and we were near a shallow river. The streets were dark just like the other day when I was drunk. I looked around and began to see little light around me…fireflies? I then looked at the two, Kaoru was crying and Kenshin was standing in front of her. Then, Kaoru took off her blue ribbon, giving it to Kenshin. The hitokiri kindly took the offer and then placed it inside his gi. He nodded to mean a simple thanks for the farewell gift…or something.

"Kenshin, please come back after…I love you." She whispered. I waited for Kenshin to speak. But he didn't. Then suddenly, he hugged her…the fireflies around us produced more light than the previous. It was beautiful…I wish Akira was with me…I shrugged that off me, I don't want to remember anymore. I heard a whisper…it was Kenshin's. "Kaoru, I've always liked you the way you are." He hushed her, rocking her head. "I'm going back…I promise…" Then they parted.

Kenshin walked towards me and took me by the forearm again, dragging me to the empty streets that may lead us the way to Otsu. I looked back, Kaoru fell on her knees…then she cried…crying hard as ever. I don't want to see her cry like that..i want to hug the poor girl and say goodbye. Trying to break free from Kenshin's grasp on my arm, he won't budge. "Kaoru's crying…I want to comfort her." I whispered to him. He didn't look at me and kept on going forward. "She loves you, Kenshin." I informed him, "Why can't you see that?" He continued his walk, ignoring what I said…but I could feel inside that he's hurt and unhappy.

* * *

Kaoru looked at the two's image as they disappeared in the darkness. Her hair was scattered on the floor and her hands were wet with her tears. She wasn't allowed go out of the base's premises but just to see her loved leave, she did so. It was painful…she couldn't take it anymore.

Then, she fainted.

Her limp body on the grassy floor and the fireflies approached her, coaxing her faint body and giving her light. Each bug kept her warm…each reminded her of Kenshin…and no one else.

Out there, someone came forward and then noticed the limp body of a girl on the floor. Wondering what could the girl be doing there, lying on the floor, he approached the body. His comrades followed, scanning the place as possible. This is the place they were going to attack…they were going to destroy. It only took them less an hour to get there and they even predicted the Ishinshishi was wrong…and yes they were. The youngest of them approached the fainted Kaoru and cleared to see if she was okay. But she wasn't. "Saitoh-san." He called one of his comrades, "Who is this girl?" A man taller than the boy came out of the crowd, sheathing his sword as he approached the boy. He observed the girl his student carried in his arms. Brushing off a hair Kaoru's face, he smirked. "Himura's girl." He told him. "What should we do with her?" the younger boy asked. The man thought and then announced to everyone silently his plan. The group retreated and instead of doing plan A, they did another plan…plan C.

Meanwhile…

Katsura Kogoro and their men waited for the encounter. An hour has passed and the group could invade their place anytime. He prepared for the final time and then expected it to be brutal and unforgiving. One of his soldiers approached him.

"What is it?" Katsura asked.

"Himura has left already…but there's a problem."

"Problem?" He asked, it looked serious. To him, a single problem could be an outrageous outbreak and it could break things…worse.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied, "Kenshin's companion, Kamiya Kaoru is missing."

A pause. "Search for her."

The soldier nodded and quietly pounced out of the room and began rummaging through Himura's place. Katsura began to get worried…worried over Kaoru and at the same time, at Kenshin. He was thinking about Kaoru if she was fine…about some problem and maybe it couldn't be solved. He mumbled something for fate to come over the two…and fast.

Out of those conversations and happenings…a traitor…smiling inside knows the problem but someday, he'll fail and he really will.

He will…

* * *

Kenshin looked back, he thought he'd heard a voice somewhere around him but he didn't... so he continued his way. The white girl still in his grasp as they walked towards their destination. She struggled against his hawk-like hold on her forearm but it was no use, he was still holding one as if he doesn't want her to wander of somewhere.

* * *

"Hey!" I shouted, his grasp was so tough and so painful! "Could you be more careful on holding me or something?"

"No."

I gave out a heavy sigh. What an idiot, moron and also an impolite person. He was such a freak! "What are we going to do in Otsu anyway?" I asked, growling. He paused, yanking my clothes to stop me. His amber eyes looked straight at mines…and there he goes again. "I am to hide." He replied, "Now shut up." Then he pulled me again to walk, but then I won't budge.

"Coward."

He paused, looking back at me with those angry eyes. "Coward?" he asked, "You think you know everything do you?"

"No, but I think I know why you look at me with those eyes!"

He rolled his eyes in confusion…whatever. "This was an order by my boss." He replied, pushing me to walk again. I then stopped and then heard him make a growl on his throat. "Do have to do what Katsura-san has to say?" I asked, beaming at him. An eyebrow went up, "So you know who my boss is. Who told you?" he asked. "Your accomplice…Kamiya Kaoru." I answered, smugging my face just like that. He then continued his way, walking past the dark and quiet streets. I wonder why he never got the chance to be tired…and that is just surprising.

My knees began to get weak, I don't have that much energy anymore. So I paused walking to take a rest. Himura looked back and saw me panting to regain all of my energy. Remember that he said he's a nice man? No, he really is not a nice person. Instead of letting me rest, he pulled me and then forced my feet to walk. I really can't take it anymore, my feet were tired and I was loosing breathe. He was ahead of me by inches so I grasped on his clothes to gain my balance. But he flinched my fingers, feeling irritated on the way I felt like…tired. "Could we rest even for one bit?" I asked, wiping a sweat from my brow. He didn't reply but instead walked ahead of me and now we were meters apart. Finally, my knees gave up…I fell to the ground. I don't care if he leaves me…he's not a nice person after all. My cheek was flat to the ground and then my hands were resting on the floor. I panted as I lied down, closing my eyes so I could rest peacefully. To what I think that he was not a nice person, I was wrong there…

He looked back and saw my body sprawled on the floor. He ran to approach me and see if I was alright, but I wasn't. "Are you okay?" he asked. And for the first time, I heard him say something right…finally.

"No." I replied, speaking in the same calm and kind tone. "My knees hurt." He observed me and then nodded. The helped me stand up, what is he doing? I can't walk anymore! He then turned around to face his back and then offered his hands behind him. What is this? "Are you going to offer me a piggybank ride?" I asked, looking at the way he looked silly…darn silly. He leaned back, and then waited for my nest move. "If you don't want then I could go ahead and meet you at Otsu…crawling." He replied. He was back to his bad attitudes again, I don't like it…neither does anyone. I have no choice but to follow him instead, so I rode his back. My hands wrapped on his neck and then his hands on my upper legs. I feel so comfortable. His back was warm, making me feel warm throughout the night. Then I began to feel strange towards him. "Himura, I'm sorry for letting you do this." I apologized, doing my best to let him give back another good reply. "No, it's fine." He replied as he started to walk. "You'll go down when everything is okay." He's kind again…I like it…I really do.

"Your back is warm, Himura." I told him, my head resting on his back. I was about do doze off but then he stepped into something somewhat steep so my sleepiness snapped. He kept on walking but then I could feel the heat go stronger. Kaoru told me that this killer liked me. I'm nothing but ugly and Kaoru was pregnant…he should've taken her instead. Oh yeah…Katsura's orders…it's one thing he won't disobey. "Thank you, Yukishiro-kun." He replied, his face was emotionless and so was the tone of his voice.

"I like it when you talk this way." I commented, "It's easier for us to talk…you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah…just like Kaoru."

He snorted and then went back to his emotionless masks. I wish we could talk longer. I have to think of a topic so that he'll keep on talking to me that way…I like it better. "Umm…Himura?" I asked, hoping that this will work. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." He croaked, "What is it that you want to ask?"

"…Umm…" I was getting nervous. "Do you…like…I mean…love Kaoru?"

He froze, stopping on his steps and then settled me down. He faced me with those eyes again, back to usual angry masks, I don't like it I tell you. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked innocently. He was about to glare but then he just spun on his heel, turning on his back. As I was standing, I was amazed at his sudden reaction. "Just walk with me now. I know that your feet are better." Then he went first…leaving me back there.

"Umm…Himura!" I shouted at him. He paused and then turned around. Trying to catch up, I walked as fast as I could. "What?" he asked. I sighed and then hugged myself as I fought the bitter cold. "I'm sorry about that." I replied.

"Nevermind that."

"Ok…"

"Just walk with me…but in front of me."

"But what if-"

"Don't worry." He replied, looking at my eyes. "I'll protect you as I can."

* * *

_Hey! You like this? Hehe! Hope you do! Anyway, thanks for the review and I am pleased to announce that the story will be longer due to the…problem here! Anyway, thanks for the support you give me and to those who love KK…I'm now creating a KK AU fanfic! Hope you guys love this! Hey! Here's a big guess…who do you think will end up in the…end? Hehe! Who will belong to Kenshin? I'll announce the scores on the 15th chapter! And I'll reminding you guys of this….so…..bye bye! And see you at the next chapter! Hey! The reviews please!…the cockroach's dead…sigh!_


	14. Resemblance

_Hey! Thanks for those who gave me reviews ok? I love you guys all! Here's the 14th chapter! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for making you guys a bit confused! umm…if you did get confused, then ask me ok? I seldom get confused with my stories too! hehe!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Chapter 14: Resemblance**

It was morning…

The raven-haired girl woke up, wiping the sleep off her eyes. She looked around and then found out that she's…somewhere? She began to panic but then tried to fight those inside her. Standing up, she began to find the exit.

Her eyes caught the sight of a door. Pulling it to the right to open, she thought that this was her hope…but she was wrong. Her eyes stared at the man who was blocking her way. Seeing those eyes made her take a step back.

"So you're awake." The man said, his deep voice rang in her ears. These were also the first words the person she loved told her. She turned away, not wanting to see the past. "Who are you?" she asked, glaring at the man. He smirked, invading the room's silence.

"I'm sorry for the sudden entrance. I'm Hajime Saitoh." He smiled. Kaoru observed him, he wasn't that scary or fierce as he looks like. He was wearing this uniform, blue colors touched material used. His hair was on a high pony tail and his eyes were as small as slits. But still, a smile on his face was there…it didn't fade away even though a mere presence of a wolf was felt. Kaoru remembered herself before, she was like that but then everything changed…just because of someone… "I believe you are Himura's woman?" he asked, bowing slightly then faced her to give her another smile. Kaoru nodded nervously, she now knows! The person that was standing in front of her was Katsura's mortal enemy! She then again took another step backward, fearing the man again. She then placed a mental note to herself that this person was wearing a mask…some of his self was hidden. "I'm sorry but I'm not." She replied, accepting the fact that Kenshin didn't love her back…but he did like her. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Excuse me? I haven't lifted a finger on him and his comrades yet." Saitoh replied, his face was still smiling. Kaoru was confused, after she fell to the ground, what happened? "Then why am I here? You took me in here!" she asked, a hand on her chest. The wolf nodded. "You were lying on the ground." He replied, "Don't you know that it is not safe to sleep on the streets?" Kaoru glared at the man, was he joking for real? He's a nice person but deep inside…there is something different. He took a step forward, she then took steps backward. "Don't worry miss, I'm not going to harm you." He told her, "Only if you tell me where is that Battousai?"

* * *

We're now in Otsu, staying on a small wooden house that is far from the village. I didn't know why would Himura choose such a house but it didn't matter. I was there, fixing the futon and still in my kimono. Last night, he carried me again…when I said I was sleepy and then he lifted me… woa! Where am I now?

He's now outside, scanning the whole house or maybe a farmer's house that was unoccupied or some sort. I'm now finished with the futon and I am now…um…I don't know what to do next! I think I'll just take a walk outside.

As I made my way towards the exit, I saw him, there on the fields stepping on the ground. He was observing the soil there, maybe? Or something…

Looking up, I saw the sun. Bright as it was, it gave so much heat to the place. I then stared at the red head and was shocked to see him staring at me. I watched him walk to my way and then stopped in front of me. "What?" I asked, wanting to push him away from me.

"I forgot to tell you something about this…" he answered.

"So, what is it?" I asked, feeling a bit impatient.

"Katsura told me that we should be disguised into something."

Speaking of disguise, I began to think about a ninja movie who was trying to make himself like a tree! It was one of Enishi's favorite movies…I began to wonder…how is he know? "Hey!" he snapped, the image of my brother disappeared, darn man. "What do you wish to disguise in?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, my cheeks were turning red. He was so near to me, I began to feel something for him. Could it be love? nah! It's impossible, but with only the two of us together, I bet something could happen…shoot! Snap out of this Yukishiro Tomoe!

"How about…being a couple?" he suggested. His voice was calm now, I liked it. One more time, I was able to hear this kind of voice. I thank him for that. But to his reply, I was shocked…as a couple! Us! I may say no or say yes…but… "Can be…" I told him absent-mindedly, searching for something in his eyes.

I felt his presence change, maybe from a bad mood to a good one. I felt being locked into his eyes, I couldn't remove them. His eyes…they were so calm…

It was in different color, something like in a shade of purple. Suddenly, he neared his face to mine. I then felt the urge to close my eyes… As my eyes were already half-closed, he opened his mouth. I opened mine, accepting the request he silently addressed to me. Are we going to…?

Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened then he took a step back. I was surprised at his sudden change of reaction so I too changed. We looked away, felt stupid about it. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized, "I got carried away."

"Me too…"

"I think-"

"Let's just forget about it, okay?"

He nodded, "I'll just take a bath." Then he left me there, still standing. He made his way towards the bathroom…to do what he just said.

I looked at the ground, frowning. I don't know why he did that, but something…something made the both of us move and react that way. But easily? I feel weird, I feel like I'm somewhat attracted to him and…I couldn't understand myself clearly. Why do I feel like this? I mumbled curses under my tongue and then went inside.

* * *

SLAP!

Kaoru fell on the floor, touching her aching cheek. Luckily, she was able to catch herself by the other hand stopping there on the floor. She looked at the man, she was right…he's no mister nice guy. The man glared at her, then planned to land a kick on her stomach. She reacted quickly, stopping the foot from hitting her stomach by blocking it with her arm. He smirked at the sudden reaction, and then began to do another. She has to think fast. If she did not evade the kick, something will be lost…

"Please don't kick me anymore! I'm pregnant so please!" she begged, tears in her eyes. Saitoh paused, his foot an inch closer to her body. He withdraw the foot and then picked her up by her shoulders. "So, you're pregnant." He smirked, wishing he could've thrown her on the floor. But the girl was pregnant, he won't do this. He made her stand up, fixing her foot on the floor. "So who's the father of the child?" he asked, letting go of the shoulder. Kaoru didn't quiver, she glared at the wolf again, she wished she could hit him even once but he might fight back. "I won't tell you." She mumbled, taking a step back. Her fingers trembled on her chest, she was afraid that he would hurt her again. "Tell me, if you want that kid to live." He demanded, giving her an evil grin. There was no other way and she was afraid to loose the new life inside her. She wouldn't allow the kid to die but if it did, Kenshin would be mad…even Tomoe. "Kenshin."

"Huh?"

"Himura Kenshin." She replied, with tears in her eyes. "That's the name of the dad."

Saitoh smiled. Wishing he could pull a cigarette but a pregnant woman was beside him, it was to be avoided. "And where could the dad be?" he asked, crossing his arms on his torso. Kaoru began to think again. If she told him, Kenshin and Tomoe would be in danger but if not, then the child would be in danger. It was a difficult thing for her to do. If she didn't reply back, then the life inside would die…and she doesn't want that to happen. "What if I won't tell you." She cried, wiping the tears that formed on the corner of her eye. She was beginning to feel fear. Unlike Kenshin, this man was different, it was hard to determine what his next move could be…his face could be emotionless but still, it shows. "Then I'll kill you." He simply told her in a cruel way. She was getting confused, what will she say? If she says anything, something looses…something has to be sacrificed. "Fine." She spoke. "Then spare my life, I won't tell you."

Saitoh gave out an evil laugh, it splinted Kaoru's ears. He walked towards the door and then opened it. He gave a note to his self, this girl is strong. Willing to have her self hung than others. Then, he faced her, looking back. "You'll stay here, until you tell us where that Himura person is." He told her. Then, he left.

Kaoru slumped on the floor, tears flowing down her eyes. She cried quietly, covering her face with the open palm. What should she do? She has to save Kenshin and the child. But if she spills the milk, one thing will be gone. Her eyes began to hurt, crying last night and crying today…it must've hurt.

* * *

I looked up to the sky, it was beginning to be noon. The problem is that, I don't know what to eat. And there in the fields, there's nothing to reap. I gave out a heavy sigh…this sucks. I just finished taking a bath and now I'm here sitting on the floor as I combed my hair and wearing the yukata that was stored in this house.. That Battousai was out again, and I don't know why. I just last told him that I wished to have a mirror. I think he went out to by some…hope he included lunch in that.

My hair was long actually. It reached the floor as I brushed my hair when I lolled my head to one side. I then heard footsteps coming towards me, finally. I hope lunch is there…hot and fine. Standing up, I pushed my hair backwards, and then made way outside. I kept on thinking on that Himura guy but then I was wrong…it was…a kid? No, it can't be Enishi or someone…it's too impossible for him to know where I was…same back to him.

Observing him, the boy was like wandering, he was looking around the place as if he was looking for something. I coughed, trying to catch his attention and then he did. He snapped up, looking at me. He smiled, like one of those kind smiles Kaoru sometimes greet me with. It made me think of her…oh well, back to the kid.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling back at him. "Is there something you need?"

"Not really, ma'm." he replied. He was some bald kid, a cute one. He was in his yukata and looks like he's from the village. "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked, talking steps closer to me. I find him easy to approach…maybe without that idiot… "Oh, I'm waiting for my…" should I say that? Nevermind… "…husband."

I see the smile that grew on the child's face. "I'm Nataku." He introduced, "What's your name?" I gave him a smile and then replied, "Tomoe."

"That's a good name, oneisan."

Oneisan…

Enishi.

I was thinking about my brother again. When will I see him again? I miss him so much…

"It's the first time for me to see you around here." He snapped, popping my thoughts about Enishi. "You don't go around town do you?"

"Not that much." I replied calmly. Kenshin told me not to leave the place…and not to go to the village…strictly. "I see…" the boy nodded. "Where are your parents?" I asked, wondering. I noticed that he went here all alone.

"Oh, they're at home."

"Then what are you doing around here…all alone?"

"I was playing hide and seek with some of my friends." He grinned, "They couldn't find me anyway." Then he gave out a hearty laugh. I smiled at him while watching him laugh. This kid is very kind, humorous and sweet…just like Enishi. "Oneisan, do you want to see the village?" he asked, offering me his hand. I looked at his hand and then at him, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but my husband doesn't wish to let me leave our house." I told him. He frowned and then settled his hand down. I approach him and then patted his head. "I think he'll allow me to…for I while I guess…" I told him. He looked up, and then smiled. "We're not going to the village actually. My friends are going to see me if I went there." He informed.

"I see…so where are we going?"

"We are going to see the whole village."

"Huh?"

He grabbed my hand and then grinned, pulling me. "Let's go, oneisan!"

I sighed, hope I'll come home early or else that Battousai will kill me! "Let's hurry ok?" I told him, as we walked. He nodded and then continued to pull me to some place…

-

_this chapter took me some days to do! Cause I was busy and stuff! I'm sorry for being late…hope you guys forgive me! if you missed the other chapters, then try putting me in your author alert list so that it will be easy! Just check your mail and you might see a new chapter from me! teehee…. Thanks for the reviews again! Need help in Nutty Samurai…a few only answered!_

_And also the poll! **Vote who goes better with Kenshin! Tomoe or Kaoru**. Only one voted for Tomoe and for the whole poll! Please! The poll will end on the 15th chapter…and I changed, it will be announced on the 16th chapter! I promise! Now, please vote! Hehe!_


	15. Scar

_Woa! Chapter 14 has the most reviews I've received! I wish that that'll continue! Thanks for the votes! The poll results are down there and I think you should read the story…that way, I recommend. Poll ends exactly on the 20th and if there were reviews that went past the 20th, then I'm sorry…that's not part of the vote already! So, here it goes…and…enjoy! Love you all! And thanks for the reviews!_

_Don't be very shocked with this chapter because this is the…um…**love making part** so…I'm a bit shy! I don't know how to do those fics and I hope you guys approve with the terms used…teehee! Love you all!_

_Disclaimer: **I don't own RK!**_

**Chapter 15: Scar**

After some minutes of walking, we finally reached a hilltop that shows a good view of Otsu. And the place was good indeed!

"Isn't this good, oneisan?" he asked, grinning at the view.

"Yes…"

My eyes were on the village. On where we are, we could see the whole village…but not all. There were hundreds of houses there and it was so different from the houses in Kyoto. In Kyoto, houses were made of cement and they are taller…mostly some of those houses contain a lot of stories or floors. But the houses here are like bungalows, one in one story and most of the people here are farmers or fishermen. "See that house, oneisan?" he asked, pointing to a medium sized house. It has only one floor and was surrounded by many other houses. "That's where I live." He added. "That's a nice house, Nataku." I commented. He looked at me and I looked at him back. "Thank you, oneisan. I wish you could see my room!" he remarked. I stifled a giggle and then smiled back. "Yeah…I wish you could."

I watched him turn around and then gave out a heavy sigh. "Look at this, oneisan." He told me, pulling an edge of my yukata. As I turned around, he let go of my yukata and then rested his hands on his hips. My eyes saw the big sculpture of Buddha. "Do you want to pray?" he asked. I glanced at him. "Why not?"

We took our steps forward and then folded our hands. Closing our eyes, we began a silent prayer. I prayed…that Enishi will see me and that I will be able to see him. That Akira will be safe and that he's in paradise. I paused there and then a tear went down my eye…I was praying for Kaoru. That she will give birth to a healthy child…hoping that it will be a boy. I noted another prayer for me and Kenshin…that we'll go back to Kyoto safe and sound.

As I finished my prayer, I opened my eyes. I looked at Nataku, he was still praying. Boy! This kid really prays a lot…I think he's praying for his family, friends…and loved ones. Finally, he opened his eyes and then smiled at me.

"Are you crying, Oneisan?" he noticed the tear that was resting on my cheek. I forgot about that! I then wiped the tear and then smiled at him. "No." I replied, "I just remembered some one…"

He nodded and then smiled at me worriedly. "I see…" he replied, "I was praying for my family…mostly for my friend who was missing for some years." I looked at him, confused. "He was the nicest person I've met." He told me, "He even promised that he'll come back." I nodded absent-mindedly. "I believe that he'll come back." I told him, coming to my senses. "What does he look like?"

"Well, he's not that tall and his hair is long and colored like-"

"Nataku!"

Some one called his name. The boy turned around and then ran towards the person who called him. It were his friends, three of them, they kept on giggling and laughing. "We finally saw you, Nataku!" one of his friends exclaimed, hugging him. "You're such a cheater!" another told him. Then they departed from their friends and then smiled. Nataku looked at me and then pulled his friends, approaching me with their curious faces. "Who's that girl, Nataku?" one of them whispered.

Nataku looked at one of his friends, pausing on their steps. They were about an arm's length from me. "She's my friend." The kid introduced, "Her name is Tomoe."

"I see…" they chorused, looking at me. "She's beautiful, Nataku." One of them whispered. Another agreed, I could feel my cheeks tint…they're so cute. I crouched, trying to reach their level. "You have the nicest friends, Nataku." I told him. He grinned at me, so did the others.

I stood up, hands on my lap. As I stared at the sky, I noticed it was dark! The sun was about to set and the surroundings are about to get unseen due to the darkness. I looked at the kids, they were waiting for me to say something. "I have to go now, Nataku." I bade them giving a bow to each. They giggled and then smiled at me. "Sure thing, oneisan." Nataku replied, "See you some time." Then, I ran away, I have to get back to the house back or else…Kenshin…

* * *

I finally reached the place, still panting. It was darker than before. As I wiped the sweat off my brow, I slid the door opened and then quickly darted my head inside. I looked for any red head and yellow eyes but there wasn't any…oh, correction, purple eyes. There was fire lit in the center, meaning some one was inside…or maybe him…I took my off sandals and then entered the house, sliding the door shut behind me.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked. The voice was familiar, and to what I could make out of it, it could be him alright.

I was startled, jumping slightly on my place. I should've followed his instructions…oh shit. I searched for his body but then a mere presence was there in the dark part of the room. My eyes beamed at the darkness and then suddenly he stepped out of it. His eyes were a bit mad and angry, his fists were clenched, and his body was stiff…still as ever.

"Answer me." he growled. My eyes opened wide, shocked at his sudden appearance in here. Think Tomoe…you have to think of something…

"I…um…went out to take a walk."

"Looks like you've been running." He noticed the sweat on my brow! I wiped it off quickly with the back of my hand. Then I darted quickly to the room, wishing I could just lie down there. As I entered the room, I saw the futon, there in place and neatly arranged…was he preparing to sleep or was he sleeping? I don't care. As I was to turn around and shut the door behind me, I saw him! Right there! Standing in front of me.

He then took my forearms and pushed me until we both fell on the floor. "I asked you and you were doing a reason…what's the truth?" he snarled, looking angrily at my eyes. I wouldn't answer, I don't want to…what does he care?

Then, he lowered his head, to my neck…is he going to bite me again? I tried to struggle from his hold on me but he was way too strong. Argh! He has to get of me! I tried to think fast, my eyes searching for anything that I may use as a weapon to hit him on his head or somewhere. But there was nothing useful, only the darkness conquered the room. I closed my eyes, expecting him to bite again but…he didn't…

I felt his lips brush on my neck and then to my jaw line. One of his hands went behind me and the other on my head. My hands were resting on his chest, my senses went numb…I felt like…I should really do this…

He then planted kisses on my neck, nibbling on my ear. He tickled me, I didn't know he got me there. "I was worried…" he whispered. Then, his head went up, staring at my eyes…his eyes were back to purple again. "Kenshin?" I asked, my mouth was left open. As he brought his head down, he kissed my lips. Our tongues playing sort of a game of tag on either's mouth. I closed my eyes…so I could feel the sweetness of his mouth. Then, I felt his hand untie my obi and then throwing it somewhere on the floor. I didn't care…he's hypnotizing me…I hate you…

My hands began to push back his gi. He lifted his arms one by one, allowing me to remove his top clothing and then his hands went back to where it was. As he kissed me again, one of his hands massaging my back. I pulled his hair softly, feeling that he kissed me truthfully. Minutes later, he opened my yukata. I felt shy…our bodies against each other. He kissed me again… I kissed him back. My hair was tousled on the floor and his hair was on his shoulders. Noticing that the ends were such an annoyance to my face, I pulled his ponytail off and then wrapped my arms on his back, allowing him to push his body down.

I deep moan mumbled in my throat as he kissed my cheek. I felt his hands unlocking my bra. Feeling that it was a tease, I bit my lower lip…feeling a bit…naughty. I allowed him to remove the bra and then he threw it off again. Now his torso was against my breasts, I felt my self brush crimson…shoot he really caught me there. As he went up again, I looked at his face. Smooth, clean…his hair on his shoulders and some were plastered on his torso. Sweat moistened his body, it made such heat escape from his body. I noticed a scar…when was that there?

"What happened there?" I asked, wishing to reach the scar. He went down again, but then this time, licking my lips. As his tongue slid on my lips, I caught it, taking it in my mouth to create another kiss. He smiled…I felt that on him. He then realized that I could tease him a lot. As he pulled away, one of his hands took my cheek, pinching it gently. "It was some accident, Tomoe." He replied.

"That was a late reply." I joked. He chuckled. I began to wrap my legs on his back, pushing him down. He allowed me to take the lead, kissing his face and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. But he snapped that kiss of me, taking his lips on mine, opening his mouth as he allowed me to explore his mouth. The sweetness on his tongue was making me laugh. I chuckled in between kisses and then giggled softly when he planted kisses on my neck, shoulder and then lower.

_This man took my happiness away…_

_But he replaced it with another one…_

"Thank you…" I whispered. He then paused, about to take my body then he looked at me, curious. "For what?" he asked. "For this…I thank you very much…" I whispered, answering his question. He smiled…it was beautiful…then he brought his self down…

* * *

Kaoru looked at the window, she felt some what betrayed…lost and uncomfortable. She prayed that Kenshin knows where she is and that he'll be able to rescue her sooner or later. But that was impossible…she too doesn't know where she is. She wished she could escape…

Cradling her stomach in her arms, she smiled. Kenshin is going to be the father of this baby, she thought proudly. But if that Saitoh person killed the person she loved, what is she going to do? Cry? Shout out loud that she hated him for leaving her? What about the child? She shook her head in confusion.

Kaoru wished that Kenshin will be safe…no matter what happens. Even if those Shinsen-gumi caught her beloved, she began thinking that Kenshin will be safe and sound.

"Kenshin…" she whispered, looking at the night sky. The moon was full. A knock encountered her thoughts, making her face go curious. A young boy entered the room, a smile on his face. His hair was tied on a high ponytail and like Saitoh, he was wearing a uniform. After sliding the door close, he approached Kaoru and then handed her what he had brought. It was a tray of food.

"And you are?" she asked, looking at him and at the food. Yummy!

"I'm Okita!" he cheered, there was never a frown on his face. Settling the tray down, Okita bowed at Kaoru. Kaoru gave a bow back and then helped herself on the food. "Do you want some?" Kaoru asked, pushing the chopsticks at the boy. "No, thanks." He replied, motioning her to put it back.

Kaoru looked at him curiously, what is he doing here?

"Mind if I ask something?" she asked, settling the chopsticks down for a moment.

"Sure thing…what is it?"

"Umm…what are you doing here? Are you waiting for me to finish?"

"Exactly." He grinned.

"Thought so…"

Silence filled the room and only the tinkering of the chopsticks on the utensils were heard. But another disturbed the silence…

Okita began to cough…

Kaoru settled the chopsticks down again and patted Okita's back. "Are you fine, Okita?" she asked, worriedly. As the boy stopped coughing, he looked at Kaoru and then gave her a hearty smile. "I'm fine." He replied happily, "Just a bit cold."

The raven-haired woman took the tea that was quietly resting on the tray. She pushed the cup to Okita's lips…the hot tea was refreshing. "Drink this." She commanded him, "It might help you in your cough…you said you were cold."

Okita pushed the cup away and then took Kaoru's hand that was resting on his back. He settled that one on the floor and then gave her another smile. "I'm fine, Miss Kaoru." He replied, "Are you finish with your meal now?" Kaoru went back to her place, taking the chopsticks again. "Just a little bit…I'm still hungry." She answered.

"Boy, you really are hungry! Oh yeah! You're pregnant!" Then he laughed sweetly. Kaoru tried not to laugh at that. Surely Saitoh told them about her pregnancy. Okita paused on his laughs and then looked at Kaoru, who was strangely looking at her. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized, "Finish your food. Saitoh-sama might get mad at the both of us."

-Sama? She thought. Now she knew Saitoh really has the higher position than this kid. Maybe he was the second highest.

* * *

_May I ask how you guys feel? I hope you guys are fine and well…umm…ok with this chapter! I apologize for the KK lover but this was necessary! I'm so sorry! A lot…a million times! Wwaahhh! Thanks for the reviews and here are the results…:_

_**Five people voted for Tome, four for Kaoru and there was a single undecided vote**…maybe the voter was confused but I agree with that person! I'm not included in that vote people! Anyway, about the vote, I also don't know who to vote since both women goes with Kenshin anyway! But I like Kaoru and Battousai better! I made this fic because it came to me when I was half awake and Tome is the most beautiful character I've ever seen! The love story between Kenshin and her is the best ever since Kenshin did everything for her…until the end…hope you'd love this fic more than ever and don't be disappointed with the ending because…something bad happened here and…no! no one's going to die in here! Not a single person…so, thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys will give me too! I thank one of the readers for the review! I gave you one too! Remember? Teehee! Thank you very much, love you guys and **BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!**_


	16. The Puppet Master

_Sorry! I was late! And I was really super late! Hope you guys would like this chapter! I was a bit busy! Oh…here!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK! And the flow of the story doesn't go with the original RK! Ok?_

**Chapter 16 : The Puppet Master**

"Finished."

Okita Souji was contented, he was smiling at Kamiya and still felt the same worse feeling last night. He was now arranging the bowls and chopsticks into the trays and was to stand up. As he was to face the door to the room, it creaked open.

Kamiya was still sitting there, looking both at the Shinsen-gumi member and at the door. A figure stepped out of the open, Okita made a bow. "Ah, Saitoh-sama." He welcomed the visitor. Kaoru was looking at Saitoh's hand, he was holding some arm of…a kid? No, it wasn't just the arm…there was the body outside.

Okita noticed the kid Saitoh was holding, "Who is that little one, Saitoh-sama?" he noticed, pressing a smile onto his lips. Saitoh looked at Okita and then dragged whatever he was holding, inside. It made a deep growl and then tried to break free from the wolf's grip.

"Let me go!" it wailed, "I was to look for, oneisan!"

Hajime smirked, letting his eyes guide to Kaoru, who was silently sitting there on the floor. Her stomach had grown a little bigger since she ate a lot, she cradled it with one arm. Then, Saitoh pushed the kid towards Kaoru. The maiden pushed herself to catch the kid and then tried to calm the kid down.

Kaoru looked at the kid and then beamed at the wolf, another victim? She asked herself. "Who is this kid, mister?" she growled, beaming at Saitoh. The wolf's beady eyes traced to Kaoru, who was now holding the kid in her arms. "Yukishiro's sister." He replied.

She was shocked, how did Saitoh know about Tomoe? "Ho-how…did you…?" she stuttered, her blue eyes shivered. "I have my sources, dear." He replied, tapping a finger on the side of his head.

Okita began to laugh as he balanced the tray on his hands. It caught everyone's attention. "Isn't Saitoh-sama smart?" he asked Kaoru, a smile on his lips. Kaoru glared at the two Shinsen-gumi members, and then at Saitoh.

"You…kidnapped him?" she asked, an angry tone on her lips.

Saitoh shook his head. "No…just found him wandering around the streets with a bag on his back."

Kaoru shook her eyes away from Saitoh but instead looked at the kid in her arms. His hair was a bit messy and in dark brown color. His clothes were just simple; jeans, cream checkered polo that was opened, revealing a white plain shirt inside. White rubber shoes were covering his medium sized feet. "What's your name?" Kaoru asked calmly. The kid looked at Kaoru, fear and anger was in his eyes. "Enishi." He replied, "I was looking for my sister."

"Don't worry, Enishi. We will find your sister and we will get out of here." Kaoru told him, the she beamed at Saitoh. Saitoh gave a wicked laugh and then motioned Okita to leave the room. "Have a quiet stay." He teased the two then his presence left the room, leaving the two alone.

* * *

Morning. 

I woke up late…I couldn't say that much 'cause we're in some place that doesn't have the time. As I opened my eyes, I see myself lying on the futon. Kenshin was there beside me, he was sleeping too.

Last night…

I smiled at him and then reached for his face. As I brushed his cheek, I giggled softly…trying not to let him wake up.

"Kenshin…" I mumbled, remembering what we did last night. Everything…everything that we shared…sheer heaven maybe? Suddenly, his eyes opened, I jumped a little at that. He took my hand that was on his cheek and gave me a smile. Our naked bodies were near each other and were sharing our space with two futons.

"Tomoe…" he whispered, "Good morning…breakfast is ready."

"You…? Woke up early?" I asked, feeling a bit confused. He nodded and then kissed the palm of my hand. I love you…you took my happiness and really replaced it with another one. Getting up, I slipped off my hand from his touch and then wore the yukata that I was wearing last night. I wiped the sleep off my eye, tied my hair on a loose ponytail and then smiled at Kenshin, who was still lying on the futon, looking at me. I made a silent exit from the room and then walked towards the dining room…or area, since there were only a few rooms available in there…the bathroom, living room and lastly, the bedroom.

Kenshin was right, breakfast was there already. It smelled good…fish and some flavored vegetables. As I sat down, I took the chopsticks and then chowed down on my meal…calmly as I can since I was hungry yesterday.

I heard footsteps coming near me, I could tell that it was Kenshin. And indeed it was him!

He knelt down behind me and gave me a hug, along with a kiss on my neck that made me giggle. Then he let go, standing up and sitting beside me. I looked at him as I held a bowl full of rice up and the chopsticks on the other hand. He looked tired and weary…maybe a bit lazy? I don't know…

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked, taking a second look on him. He looked at me and then tried to smile. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." He gave me a faint smile and then stood up, I watched him do. "Kenshin?"

He looked at the door that leads to the world of Otsu. "I hear someone coming." He replied, even though no one is there. I began to look at him curiously, he was beginning to get weird. "I think there is no one-"

"Shush." He commanded me, motioning a finger to his lips. I sat there quietly, trying not to make a move. He walked silently towards the door, a hand behind him, reaching for the handle of the sword. I began to think again…was it there? Really, my eyes are beginning to be pretty weird too. Suddenly, I heard footsteps alright. He was right and I'm wrong…I pouted at that.

He was then near to the door, about an arm's length. I started thinking who could it be…Enishi? I wish but Kenshin was looking for my brother and he was hunting for him…that made me loose hope. He groped for the door and then pushed it open, I wished to close my eyes or just look away but then my head was just there…still looking.

It wasn't Enishi…instead it was the kid I met the other day. Nataku.

Kenshin looked at the kid, and then at me. He looked at me strangely as the grip on his sakabattou tightened. I stood up and then raced for the kid's safety, if ever that Himura wished to hurt the kid. "Is he yours?" he asked, looking at me and at Nataku as I hugged him. Beaming at the hitokiri, I gave him a curt reply. "Yes. And don't hurt him." Nataku looked at me and then at Kenshin. He felt fear rose to his cheeks as he looked at the golden eyes of Kenshin. "Is he your husband, oneisan?" he whispered into my ear as he grasped on my yukata. I nodded and then kissed his forehead, standing up then. "I'm going to walk with him, ok?" I told the redhead. He took a glance at the kid and then nodded, "ok."

I first let go of Nataku and then walked towards Kenshin, he was curious about it. I smiled and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which made me blush a little. As I pulled back, another more curious look on his face was there. "As a couple, right?" I whispered softly so that Nataku wouldn't hear. He smiled, the golden look in his eyes faded as violet conquered his sight. "We already are a couple." He whispered back. I giggled softly and then turned to Nataku, who was waiting for us to finish anything…

"Be back early…koiishi…" Kenshin breathed out.

* * *

"It's been two days and those damn guys never appeared!" A fist slammed onto the floor, making a deep mark on the tatami. The soldiers felt a little fear, they haven't seen their boss made like that. "Does any of our spies know where they went?" he asked, looking at each in the eye. 

No one quivered…

Katsura felt being made again as ever. The patient look in his face faded as news came to him in bad ways. "Um…sir." A voice spoke, catching the attention of many. The boss looked up, trying to calm his senses down. An ishinshi soldier, was waiting for the boss' reply. "Go on." Katsura finally said.

The soldier swallowed at first and then sighed, he will not be contented in this, he thought. "Some of our spies saw him leave our area the night Himura left." He replied, "But then some of them said he followed Himura."

'That explains Kaoru's absence.' He thought. "Continue."

"And that I have just received that the Shinsen-gumi is in Otsu." The soldier reported smartly, keeping his back straight and making the news still pleasant. But Katusra didn't hear that pleasant. "We must go to Otsu and find Himura there." He announced. "Or else…he will be in danger…and that includes Yukishiro-kun."

* * *

We finally reached a spot where we could talk a bit peacefully…and mostly privately. The ten year old boy that was standing beside me clutched to my right hand as we sat down on a big rock. "Why did you come there all by the sudden?" I asked calmly. I sense that the boy couldn't answer me, there was something bothering him all of the sudden. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, trying to catch the attention in his eyes. He then slowly looked at me and then tried to smile, letting go of my hand as he allowed his fists to crawl between his chest and legs. Quietly as he could, he looked at me and then his mouth opened to answer. "Oneisan…" he spoke, "Did you remember the time that I said I have a friend who promised me something." I nodded seriously, the boy was a bit scared…and confused at the same time. 

"The friend I said was your husband." He finished, he was waiting for my expression. I was shocked a little, knowing that Kenshin was the friend of this little one. Impossible, I thought, Kenshin doesn't know this place…err…maybe. "When was that?" I asked, feeling a bit confused too. "I don't remember the date but all I know is that when I was…three?" Nataku replied, looking at the sky. "I see…" I talked back, "I'll ask him about that." Nataku didn't make another statement, he just stared at the morning sky quietly.

"By the way, why did you come in the house in the first place?" I asked, remembering the first thing I was supposed to say. Nataku removed his eyes from the sky and then looked at me, he was like somewhere in space. "Oh, it was about a few men that were searching for you." He replied.

Time stopped…

My heart beat went faster than the usual as I began to think who were those people who wish to see me. Could it be a few relatives, or…the ones who got Enishi in their hands? I didn't know. I wish to ask Nataku what they would look like but I don't mind by now…my expression on every answer to every question may frighten the kid. "Is there something wrong, oneisan?" he asked.

"No…nothing…" I replied, looking at the skies.

* * *

_So, the poll ended just Sunday. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And here are the results…_

_**For Kaoru: Five! hehe!**_

_**For Tomoe: Ten...!**_

_**Undecided: one **_

_I'm going to inform you guys that I will be on a vacation for a few days. I'm gong to Baguio and going to watch a festival there. That's on the Philippines. I'm sorry guys! But I hope you love this chapter very much! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I was super shocked about the results…woa! Hehe! Reviews please…by the way! hope the news reviewer enjoy reading a lot of stories that were made by me!_

_I expected Kaoru to win this but...people are right! i later found out that Battousai and Tome are the best couple! i'm announcing this!hehe! Mwuah!_


	17. The LetDown of the SoCalled Runaway

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter…well just received a boo boo…(frowns). I felt bad about it and it affected the way I do my story. Well, here's the 17th chapter. Tell you guys, this story is about to end and another fanfic will enter…well…it will take a few months or weeks to post the other story. Still looking for a good title though…even though there is one already!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK and everything is part of the flow of the story! Hope you like it and I'm not comparing my story to the original RK series! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17: The Letdown of the So-Called Runaway**

A few minutes later, Nataku escorted me back to the house, since Kenshin didn't allow me to go there and he will be made at me if I did go there. I gave him a silent bow as he left. I looked up at the sky, it was noon…time does fly so fast.

Walking towards the entrance of the bungalow, I began to retrace what Nataku said. He told me that some men where looking for me and I was a bit scared on that at first. I finally reached the door, sliding it open and then entered. Kenshin was there, sitting near the lit fireplace, maybe waiting for me. He looked at me with those unexplainable eyes.

I approached him and then sat beside him, I could feel his eyes glued to my image. Glancing on the person I felt I loved, I planted a faint smile on my lips. "What did the kid say?" he asked calmly. I looked at him, eyes trying to catch his. "He said something…bad news." I answered. His facial expression changed, as if he wants to know more about what I am going to say. "The kid said that a few men were looking for me." I breathed out.

He then stood up, slipping his sword on his belt. I didn't look up, I feel that he's mad or something. He then slapped my head, making my head nod. I was astonished, what was that for?

"Hey!" I grumbled, massaging my head as I looked at him. "What was that for?"

"That was for your too much trust to that kid."

"You don't even know him."

"I don't but he knows you."

"Why? Do you know who's searching for me?"

"Let's say…us."

I made a face. What does he mean us? We just stayed here for a few days, did someone plant a grudge against us? He was way so weird. "What do you mean us?" I stood up, looking at him in the eye. "Do you mean...?"

"What I am thinking right now is that…it must be the Shinsen-gumi who was looking for you…or us."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, feeling a bit scared, "Run away?"

Kenshin paused, he was thinking of what to say to me. Sure it is hard to think of a solution to solve a problem…especially when it is to come….maybe…

"I think we should go." He told me, "Let's go at night."

"Why at night? Why not now?"

"It is safer later on…that now."

I don't understand him. We should go now or else the Shinsen-gumi would arrive in a few minutes or maybe, they are outside…right now. I shook my head and then walked towards then bathroom, to take a bath. I should've gone to the bath early morning when I woke up.

* * *

Steam…

The bath reminded me of Kaoru and me talking while taking a bath. She told me everything…every secret she had kept from Kenshin and his comrades.

"Kenshin is always a grumpy person…" she commented.

"_Yeah…how come?"_

"_I don't know but maybe because of the countless dead bodies he's seen…?"_

_I giggled, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Katsura-san told me that only one thing could take that grump feeling away from him."_

_I faced her, making a smile. "What is that?"_

_Pushing her head back, she smiled and then closed her eyes. "He needs someone to love, Tomoe."_

_I smirked at that…impossible…how could someone love him when he's so grumpy? "Katusra-san told me that maybe I could help him." Kaoru continued, scrubbing her legs, "Do you think I could?"_

_I pushed my head back, relaxing my whole body with the hot water around me. Closing my eyes, I smiled and then sighed. "Sure you could…if you tried…"_

"_Honto? Arigatoo…"_

Arigatoo…

I felt sorry for her.

I felt guilty at the same time. Making love with the person she loved and stealing his heart wasn't the right thing. I even thought that it will be impossible to let some one love him…but here I am, with him…we even made love. I closed my eyes…I'm such a foolish person. Why did I do these things?

I got up and then took the towel that was hanging on a near by rack. I have to ask Kenshin something…something that might shock the both of us.

He was sitting there, watching the sunset go. How many hours have I spent in the bath by the way?

"Did you sleep in the bath?" he asked as I down beside me. I was wearing my kimono once more…it was supposed to be worn during the wedding of…but…it is needed. "No I wasn't." I told him.

"You were." He smiled. I watched him smile. I then rested my head on his shoulder, watching the sunset with him. He noticed that I fell silent, maybe he realized that I am going to tell him something. "Kenshin." I began. I'm trying to pronounce everything calmly as I could. "Did…did you fell inlove with me?"

He didn't make a move…

Not even a remark…or even batter of eyelashes…

"Gomen." I apologized, "It was just because of-"

"Forget it, Tomoe." He cut off my sentence. So I did, trying to put it off my mind but somehow, I feel some pain inside. It's like something's telling me that he doesn't love me and that he loves Kaoru…I don't understand my self quite clearly. Taking his hand, I opened it and then planted a few circles in his palm. "I'm sorry, Kenshin." I said again.

He didn't growl or tell me to shut up. He just sat there quietly, maybe something was in his mind that time. I could hear him breathe…smelling his sweet manly scent and the soft skin. How I wish that I could feel that feeling again…I began to feel hunger…hunger for him and his body…

But I couldn't let it out…things came in my mind when I just took a bath. First thing is that about what I said to Kaoru and what I kept on thinking that day. Another is…Akira. I feel that I have betrayed him and that I'm committing sin on his grave…toppling on it day by day. I then stood up; the feelings kept on haunting me. It's like I want to commit suicide and that they are telling me that I am guilty. But I am guilty…for stealing a loved one…

For making love to a man who is going to be a father in a few months…

For forgetting Akira months after he died…

For betraying Kaoru…

For lying on my tongue and that I kept on telling myself that what a jerk this man is…but then…I feel that I love him.

Kenshin looked at me, his purple eyes resting on my face…it was like snow flakes on my head. "What?" I asked. He then too stood up, dusting his hakama and then entered the house. "We must go now." He told me, his back was facing me. His features began to be serious after he said that sentence.

* * *

The bald headed kid walked his way home, entering the woods and looking at everything he stepped on. He kept on stepping with caution…increasing it as he took every step. The village was a few meters away, and he has to go home fast or else the moon would catch up on him.

Nataku was a bit worried…he was worried that the new friend would be hurt in someway or that maybe those guys he saw the other day would kill her. In a few words, he was scared.

He then heard a few footsteps…

The boy paused…

Looking around, fear rose to his head and he was pushed to go forward and run. So he did…

Taking every route he could so that he could go home…quick. But every step he took, the more rapid footsteps he heard. He could feel eyes everywhere, following him. Nataku then spotted a tree, it could be enough for him to hide, so there he hid himself. As he settled there in his hideout, he kept on panting, eyes wide open as if fear had already conquered his heart. He hugged his whole body, giving warmth and also comfort as he closed his eyes shut.

Silence filled the woods, it made an eerie noise that rang in his ears. He kept on thinking, where could that person be? Who could be following him? Uttering a small prayer, he started to cry. Tear after tears flowed down to his cheeks as he clenched his teeth in fear.

"So there you are…I kept on looking for you everywhere."

His eyes opened wide, staring at the forest floor. The voice came from above him, could it be possible that this person was the men that…? No! He shook his head in anger, no way that this person saw him in his hideout. The place was perfect, there was no way he could've seen the kid!

His heart beat went on faster as he slowly looked up. Tears and sweat was on his face, appeared as water drops on his skin. His eyes opened wider as he saw who was standing in front of him. "P-p-please…d-don't k-kill me-e…" he stuttered, his eyes looking straight at the smile of the boy on front of him. His stalker smiled, crouching to reach Nataku's eyes. "Don't worry I won't do harm." He said, "I just want to know something."

* * *

The sunset had turned night and we were off to go. I don't know where we will go but I hope it's someplace safer. We walked, towards the woods. I took Kenshin's hand and happily, he didn't make another mocking or curt remark. He made my hand stay just there…maybe because of our appearances as couple? I don't know and I wish to forget it…as in…really.

Walking in the woods, silence was in the forest. I began to feel a bit scared. I wasn't that used to the dark actually…not all the time. The silence irritated me so I decided to break it intentionally.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to catch a topic to create a few noise. But he didn't go on with the fun I was planning, he just ignored me and then kept on pulling me close to him. Weird…

Suddenly, we heard a scream, which sounds familiar to me. It caught both our attention and it hauled Kenshin to run towards the scream. I couldn't catch up with Kenshin's fast footsteps so I tripped. Moaning in pain, he ignored my newly grazed knee and instead just lifted me as he continued his run. What a nice person he could be…only when in a hurry.

We finally reached a spot that shows the full moon. Maybe a circle in the center of the woods made by moon's light. Kenshin settled me down to the floor, making me stand up. I was about to ask him something but then he silence me with a finger to my lips. I shook that finger off me and then searched for anything that looked suspicious. Suddenly, a man stepped out of the darkness, carrying a kid in his arms. I recognized the kid quickly…

"Nataku!" I shouted. The man smirked, I gave him a death glare…but there was no effect in there. The man was wearing like some kind of uniform and his hair was in a high ponytail, just like Kenshin's. Kenshin blocked my way, he knew that I was to go forward and approach the man to get the boy. I looked at him and saw his eyes…back to his deadly eyes…I want that off him.

"Shinsen Gumi, Hajime Saitoh." He spoke. I was a bit shocked, how come he knows this guy? Enemy…

"Ah, the great Hitokiri Battousai." The man smirked. Settling the unconscious Nataku down on the forest floor, I wish to go forward but Kenshin's arm was still in the way. "If you don't want to get hurt then go back." Kenshin told me seriously. I feel somewhat different towards him, like there was something evil inside him that has come back.

I did as told, keeping an eye on Nataku as I took a few steps backwards. Kenshin was still standing there, placing his arm on his side as the man stepped forward. The two stroke a pose, getting ready for battle. The first to attack was that Hajime guy, attacking with sword in front of him. Kenshin evaded that attack easily and with the rest of the scene, I didn't look. They are both like wolves attacking each other so fast. Something entered my mind…Nataku.

I looked at his sleeping figure and then tried to approach him, without disturbing the two's fight. As I went nearer, my sight changed Nataku' image…Enishi.

A few step closer, Nataku's head was on my foot, then I bended to take his head and craddle it on my arms. By the looks of it, he was punched in the stomach since he was clutching the painful part as he slept. I stroked his forehead, wishing it was Enishi who was there. How I missed my dear brother so much…

I then heard a moan.

It wasn't from Nataku or from somewhere in the woods. Looking behind me, I saw Kenshin was on the floor, trying to stop his bleeding shoulder. That Hajime Saitoh must be a good swordsman. I settled Nataku's head back to the forest floor, then I stood up, facing all the fears I received from the picture I could see right now. "Hey!" I shouted, "You think you're so good?"

Saitoh looked at me, his eyes were yellow…just like Kenshin's. The differences from their glares are that this man's glare is like a wolf…unlike Kenshin's…which I see as a samurai or something like that.

He took a step forward, he thinks he could scare me! But I really do feel scared, I just don't want him to see the that I really am. I didn't step backward, showing him that I have no fear to face him. "You have the most ignoring features and your smirk is disgusting!" I commented once more.

Before I could batter an eyelash, his figure came close to me in an instant, which made me fall to the floor. He glared at me, fists a bit balled up and his scary image howling over me. My eyes stared at him, there, wide opened and felt scared. He did not make a comment nor did he lift me up by my clothes. He just stood there, maybe hoping to scare me to death.

"Shit."

I heard those words…Kenshin! Looking ahead of Saitoh, I see him trying to stand. He's keeping his balance on his sword and he looks fine and well…hurt. "Don't you dare hurt her…" he groaned, finally standing up. Saitoh looked back , glaring at Kenshin like Jason X or something.

"Really?" Saitoh smirked, raising an arm. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her…I'll do it on someone else."

"Kenshin! Don't listen to that pervert!" the voice was feminine. "Oneisan!" and that…was so familiar.

"Kamiya-san!" Kenshin shouted, one of his eye was bruised. He was peeping with only one eye, searching for Kaoru. I stood up, and then searched for Kaoru and the familiar voice…

Then finally, someone stepped out of the darkness. My eyes widened on what I saw..

There, standing, two person who gave me happiness…but different from what Kenshin gave. Everything went into slow motion…tears flowed down from my eyes as I reached for the person I've always wanted to see after those days…

"Enishi!"

_to be continued! Hehe! Two more chapter maybe and this is finished!_


	18. Puppet

_Hey! So sorry for the very long update! And a few people just placed reviews there…hehe! Joke! I'm happy at least there was someone reading my story and thanks for all the reviews! Just a few chapters more and I'm finished! Hehe!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK! And everything goes with the flow of the story and mostly not based on the real RK series! Thanks for respecting all!_

**Chapter 18: Puppet**

Tears filled my eyes, seeing my brother running towards me. Saitoh just glared, he didn't lift his sword to strike my brother or Kaoru either. I glanced at Kaoru as she ran towards Kenshin, hugging him from behind. There wasn't fear in her eyes…all were tears and nothing more. Her soft sobs melted my heart…I felt hurt and jealous. But…I betrayed her…I did something to her that wasn't supposed to be done anyway…

Stupid me…

I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap my neck, and a few sobs on my chest. It was Enishi…

The kid I've always waited to see and to hug…

Looking at him, tears began to flow down to my cheeks, my heart softened. I mumbled his name as my hand brushed back his hair. With my eyes closed, I kissed his head and then rocked him with a sweet song in my mind. He pulled back, and then looked into my eyes, worried that I was crying.

"Don't cry, oneisan." He told me, trying to wipe my tears with his finger. I shoved away his hand gently, telling him that I should wipe my own tears. He stood up, looking at me then he glanced at someone behind me.

He froze there.

I was wondering what he was eyeing at or whatever was wrong with the thing he was eyeing at. I then decided to see it for myself, he was looking at Kenshin…I could see. Saitoh Hajime was just there, standing a bit far from me and Enishi. I then noticed a smirk on his face, what's the use? Some kind of disturbing feeling entered my mind, like there was something sly with that smile on his face.

"Oneisan." Enishi broke, "Why are you with that moron?"

I snapped at Enishi, what such language? Where did he get those words? "Enishi, you watch your mouth!" I slapped him. His face turned to the left, then he cradled his aching cheek. And then, a smile…a smile crawled to his face…I began to get scared…and confused. Why is he smiling?

As he faced me, the fear rose higher. This is not the Enishi I know.

His face twisted in some kind of utterly madness, his facial expression towards me…it was so different. Enishi gave out a hearty laugh and then stared straight at Kaoru. I caught where he was looking at and then saw Kaoru hugging Kenshin from behind. She doesn't have any facial expression like Enishi's but something tells me that everything is wrong.

Kaoru stood up and then took something from behind her, Kenshin wasn't paying attention to her, he just stared at Enishi and then at Saitoh. Does he know what kind of game is in here already? Hopefully…wish he could…

Trying to stand up with the use of his sword once more, he looked at something in the woods. I caught him opening his mouth, about to say something when suddenly Kaoru hit him with something from behind. He fell to the forest floor, losing his balance and then panting there. Saitoh was now smiling evil.

Looking at Kenshin, he took a few steps forward and then positioned his sword, strafing. "So this is how weak the Battousai is." He commented, aiming at Kenshin. If Kenshin didn't move even a bit, he could get killed! So I got ready to run but then, Enishi caught me by the hair. I retrieved my hair and then glared at my brother. "What is wrong with you?" I snapped, "I'm you sister, right?"

"No, Yukishiro." Came the reply. I was shocked, he didn't call me oneisan anymore. Saitoh was about to take a step forward when suddenly, Kenshin tried to take his balance once more, gripping on his sword's handle. Kaoru kicked him but then Kenshin wouldn't give up. He now knows something…something I don't even really know.

He quickly made a backslash, hitting Kaoru and slicing her into half. I turned away, hearing the screams of the girl who was my friend…but then at the same time, I betrayed her. I don't want to see any of these bloodshed…Kaoru was sliced into half.

"How did you...?" Saitoh asked, standing at ease. It made me look towards Kenshin, trying to face the fear of seeing a dead woman's body separated. But there was none…how come?

"Strings…they are good to be so thin and fine." Kenshin said, "The puppet master is stupid to create these useless and dead work of trash." Then he looked at Enishi, a glare look in his eyes. How could these be puppets when they look so much…human? "Battousai…" Saitoh smirked, a glimpse of wolf spark in his eyes. "…you sure are smart…but you are too weak!" And with that, Saitoh charged Kenshin, his sword was raised on such level he could hit Kenshin. But Battousai evaded that, throwing Saitoh's sword aside.

Their movements went faster and faster but then, both became stronger and stronger. Standing up, I wish to see who was controlling these puppets. But then, something hit my back…hard. I fell to the ground and then remembered the puppet Enishi was just there behind me.

Trying to stand up, my eyes have fixed on the attention of a long wood. It doesn't look heavy as it looks but it's just that…it's hard to reach. I wanted to break free and hit the puppet but then my thoughts kept on considering Enishi as real…not a puppet with a trapped mind.

Reaching for the wood quickly as I could, the damn puppet stepped on my hand. He was trying to crush my fingers, it was only a few inches to the wood. Looking up, I could see the wry smile on his lips, but how could this be a puppet? Such smooth skin and no trails of joints and screws. I have to think of something fast, before he could turn these hands to dust. So I did, grabbing on his foot as I pulled it with all might. The puppet did not fall, it was still looking down on me and still grinning. What an asshole…even if he looks like my brother. Again, I tried to make another pull, using all the energy I could give. And finally…he tripped on that, which gave me an opportunity to grab that long wood and hit it many times. As I got the wood, I struck the puppet on the chest, as if it was a vampire.

The dummy just fell, cradling the injured part ad he was trying to pull it out. I stepped on it's chest, preventing to stand up and try to get the long wood. Thinking fast, my eyes darted on it everywhere and then tried to look for the string. I could see any but then I felt one.

It was detached to the doll's thigh, which was not really noticeable. I pulled it off, the support towards the dummy wasn't fastened enough, I thought. Then again, I happened to feel another string, pulling it off until the puppet couldn't move anymore…finally. Wiping the sweat that bruised on my brow, I panted and then smirked at the accomplished work.

Now I have to look who was the puppet master...

* * *

Kenshin dodged another move, hoping that he would dodge the next and kill the asshole that was fighting him. Another swift move, and then he blocked it. He gave his plan a try, hoping that his sword would hit the wolf's thigh. It did but then Saitoh pushed him off and then they separated again to take another breaths. Battousai landed on his foot and then used is sword again as a balance. He eyes Saitoh's thigh, the part where he managed to hit and then saw the pants ripped. It was small, then a trail of blood followed. Saitoh caught where he was looking at and then smirked. "You call this a scratch?" he asked, posing once more. Kenshin ignored whatever he was saying, he really has to kill this son-of-a-btch and blow him down. But he could fail…he could find difficulty in this fight.

Once more, their metal clashed, scratching each other's weapon neatly and quickly. Then Himura began to noticed something, why isn't he using his great technique? He shook that question off, it might come in mind.

Another swift blow and the poor samurai wasn't concentrating that much, which made another mark on his body. Then they pushed each other off again, taking a short breather. Then they pushed theirselves again.

Kenshin thought it was boring but hard. When will this fight end? Will there be someone to come and help him in here? God! He wasn't tired, he was bored…bored of doing the same thing all over again. Bored of seeing the same technique Hajime Saitoh has used.

"You seem to be…distracted." The wolf commented. Kenshin grunted, and then pushed him off his face. "Screw you!" he shouted, inserting his sword as Saitoh tucked his sword in his favorite position. "Maybe you are bored, Battousai." He began to say. "Don't worry, I'll that off you…quickly."

* * *

The search for the puppet master was not successful. Maybe he was hiding so perfectly…among the trees maybe. I already followed where the strings would lead to but then it just stopped on a stump of tree, it was cut reasonably. Looking back at Kenshin, he was still fighting and I could sense that was…tired? Maybe…he kept on panting and they kept on pushing theirselves aside. But then, they paused, taking each other's stance.

Kenshin was doing the Battou-justu and Saitoh…well, he was doing some of weird stance. Something that I don't know what was called…anyway…

I notice them both pause.

What are they waiting for? A cue? Something to cross in between them? This is no desert for something to go in between…and besides, we're in the middle of the woods. Argh!

In a blink of an eye, they charged at each other. Kenshin successfully his Saitoh on the stomach but then, he was stabbed there too…by some move of Hajime's. then, they pulled back, taking another pant and allowing theirselves to clutched their wounds and put pressure on their wound.

I glanced at Kenshin, wishing to rush towards him and to comfort him. His face wasn't screaming pain but then from the looks of it, he is indeed really hurt. I took a step forward, about to run and make a move on it. But then I hesistated…

I began to think, if there was a puppet Kaoru that had hurt Kenshin here in the woods, would there be a real Kaoru that would rush to his side and comfort him? In other terms, is she here? I then looked around, about to get the feeling of seeing her around. I could feel her blue innocent orb eyes on mine, glaring and thinking why would a friend names Tomoe betray her? Sleep with the man she's always loved? Bullshit…I don't want to think about it either. I don't care…for now…

As I was to go back to the puppet for any other available signs, I then noticed, where is Nataku? Did he wake up and then ran off or something? I didn't notice that…there might be some possibilities that he woke up and then…gone! So, where the heck is he? My eyes searched for any possibilities he could go into? Tracing a few paths and then forgetting the fight on where I was before, I concentrated on two things…or persons: Nataku and Enishi. Where could the two be?

Searching for any of the two, I looked down to see if there are any footsteps on the forest floor. But there wasn't any…it might be even useless to look for them. Around me, the atmosphere seems quiet…sure is creepy. Then, I began to feel scared…but I have to go on, even if I'm scared. I have to help Kenshin.

Out of the blue, I saw someone standing near a tree. I concentrate on him more, wishing to see his looks. But I couldn't see his face, he was looking somewhere…maybe towards where Kenshin and Saitoh's fighting. All I can make was his bloody police uniform and a long gash along his chest. His appearance from behind reminded me of someone but it was impossible…he was dead…months ago. I felt scared again, a ghost? My lips trembled, I wanted to say something to catch the man's attention but then I couldn't make any statement. Slowly, he turned around and then tried to smile at me. I began to take a few steps forward, crying and whimpering as I saw his face…yes, I was right. Wanting to reach his face out, more tears flowed down on my cheeks. My knees began to get weak, which made me land on the floor.

Looking up, crouched and reach out for me. He was helping me stand up. This man is just a ghost, he can't be real but then my heart softened when I saw his face. I missed you…but why now? Why just now? His hand groped for my face and then I looked at the open palm, there was something glittering in it.

Once more, I cried.

It was a ring.

"Anata…" I mumbled, crying. "You…you must be here to tell me everything…go on, tell me I'm a bastard!" He shook his head and then helped me sit up, and then he sat beside me. A wet smile went to his lips as he opened his mouth to tell me something. "Koishii…I won't hurt you by the use of words." He explained, "I'm thanking that Himura guy for taking care of you…"

I shook my head in anger, "No!" I snapped, "You must hate me right now for betraying you!" He just smiled and then took my hand. I looked at his features and then felt sorry for him. Days before, I wished to know how did he exactly die but then…now I know. A deep slash on his chest and his bloody vest…I touched it. He didn't quiver or snap out off it, he was just holding my left hand. Gliding his finger on the ring on the finger, he smiled again. "You were still wearing this…thank you, Koishii…" he whispered.

Any strand of tears flowed to my cheeks and then they gathered on my jaw line. How I longed to see him, even though when he was buried I did see him…but that was days ago. I whimpered and then whispered a sweet name for him…

Suddenly, he hugged me. Even though he was a ghost, I could feel some warmth in his skin. Then, little by little, coolness wrapped his body and it shared on me. I didn't wrap my arms around him, I didn't quiver, I just sat there…my eyes opened wide and letting the tears flow.

"Arigatou…"

Then, his image disappeared, just like the for when blown away. After that, I was still there, sitting down, crying and shocked for many minutes. Damn…

Even thought Akira told me that he wasn't mad at me, I still feel the guilt inside. Slowly I stood up and wiped away all the tears on my face with the back of my hand. Still staring in space I was…but then something snapped on my mind. I have to look for Enishi again…same with Nataku.

* * *

_thanks for the reviews once more and I apologize for the very long update! Suki saki! My big fan? Hehe! Add me in your author alert so that you'll be able to know when will I update! Ok? Thanks very much and let me be you favorite author! Only a few did that! Thanks anyway! Sorry again for the long update…very late I mean!_


	19. Finally

_Heya! This is the…2nd to the last chapter maybe? But if you wish to read this once more, you may see my website…but it's not that updated yet! Sorry! I'm still fixing it and…my graduation's on April…6! Can you imagine that? A fifteen year old going to college! Anyway, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RK AND EVERYTHING IS NOT BASED ON THE REAL RK SERIES…NOT ALL!**

**Chapter 19: Finally**

Battousai panted.

He was as tired as ever, and he didn't expect the fight was this tiring. He couldn't keep the glare that was still looking at his opponent. Clutching the new wound on his left side, he crouched. It made him weak but he was able to his opponent on the same part too. Luckily, their conditions were fair…maybe.

Saitoh was on the other side, standing tall and strong. Pain was stinging on his side and he wished to hold on in too. But there was no use for him, he needs to win…and really has to. He doesn't allow his self to loose to some one who's smaller than him or a person who was faster than him…he doesn't want to.

Taking his sword, Kenshin made his balance, trying to stand up and to keep that shot of angry look to his opponent. If he loses, he dies. But then, if he wins…he may die or just simply run off. But then, he noticed something…if those puppets were controlled by someone, then this idiot wasn't alone. There could be someone or SOME out there in the woods, waiting for a signal to kill. They could've been hungry for the taste of his blood…wishing to have a part of him on their swords.

"Can you still hold on, Battousai?" Saitoh asked, a wolf's grin on his face. Kenshin tried to stand up perfectly but then his sword was required there. "Can you?" he growled, making a tone of an angry dragon. Saitoh Hajime smirked, knowing that both of them could die just any minute but then with the result of the fight, someone has to die…someone has to proclaim that he is the victor of this battle.

Keeping up, he posed once more, thinking that this blow would be the last. Smiling, he charged off, a great pounce of victory in his heart…cause he believed that he would…and maybe he could. Kenshin looked straight and then stepped a couple more to evade the weapon that was coming up at him. But he was way too slow, the wolf kicked him, which sent him flying off.

Falling onto the forest floor hard, Kenshin tried to stand up once more, keeping another weight of balance on his sword. Saitoh was about to attack once more but then noticed something in his sudden change.

Minutes ago, that Battousai was weaker but then…now…He looked stronger than before…also tougher. Then, before he knew it, Kenshin was flying seconds into the air, doing his maneuver as he landed down on his opponent. it may be the end…the wolf could be dead. There could be no way that long slash across the chest could be escaped by death…well if ever, this Hajime isn't human. He tucked in his sword in its sheath and then looked across the forest when he began to sense a mysterious ki. Joyful but then at the same time, mad.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you to come out…that's what." The red-head spoke, staring at one spot when he thought 'it' was there. He waited patiently and then suddenly, that someone charged at him with great speed. Cooly, he pushed the weapon aside and then pounced on one side. He observed the attacker seriously.

Just like Saitoh, his hair was on a high ponytail and his uniform was cool as blue. But there was something wrong, his face…it was still smiling. "So, you thought you beat Saitoh-sama like that?" he asked, a grin on his lips.

Himura observed him once more, it was different...something seems to be really wrong. He couldn't describe the kid's next move because of the irritating smile. "Okita Souji…I suppose?" he asked. The younger boy nodded and then posed for his next move. Kenshin got ready too, making his Battou-jutsu and then watched for any possible clues that may help him swipe that smile out of Okita Souji's face.

* * *

I ran, looking for any signs my brother or Nataku could be with. I spotted a big tree and something tells me to go forward and stop there. So I did, walking towards the willow and then stopped there for a short break.

There was nothing usual in here, just some ants that traveled towards a dead frog. Somebody must've stepped on it…accidentally. I don't know, I was just here. Something dropped on my right arm, maybe water or something I wouldn't want to touch. Looking up, I saw two images trying to move their way out of something. I took some steps back, and then began to see who it was…this time, it was real.

Two boys were tied to each other on a thick branch of a tree. One of them were struggling to break free from a handkerchief that was wrapped around his mouth. And the other was crying…crying and was staring at me. I recognized the boy from the hair and then a few of his miffs.

It was…

It was…Enishi…

I then began to panic, how do I get them down from there? I don't know how to climb a tree that tall and it's hard for me to climb either…with clothes like these? Hope I'm wearing my jeans! I need help, where? Kenshin? He's busy…we both are.

Searching for another living, I looked all around me, hoping that there are villagers around here in the middle of the night. Yeah, sure! There are going to be men who are here in the middle of the night, wanting to get killed by Kenshin's mortal enemies!

Sigh…wish help was here…

Wish Akira was real…but if he was, then I wouldn't be here, I should've been at home…enjoying very moment.

Woah!

Snap it out, Yukishiro Tomoe…we should go and find some one who could help us bring Enishi and Nataku down from that tree. "Enishi! Nataku!" I shouted to them in a moderate tone, low so that if there are any idiots there outside wouldn't hear me that much. "I have to go and find someone who could help you go down there." Enishi nodded…so did Nataku.

Walking out of the way, I spotted a few blinking shadows on my far left. I searched for a weapon for some guard since it might be a foe. Then the image darted again, it has a long hair and then it wore some kind of long clothing. Might be a lost lady, I thought.

Taking a few steps forward, something tells me that the person looks familiar and that I would be feared to see her. I shrugged that thought off and then continues to approach the spot where she last hid. I felt my heart miss a beat and then another…then the beat went faster.

With the tree a few inches from me, I hesitated to check it out, it could be someone who wants to distract me or something. I shook that off again, and then continued once more to where I was to go. Going nearer to that woman, a heard a scream then that girl charged at me! I couldn't see her face since she was fast…knocking me off and then sitting on top of me.

I concentrated on her face, could be someone I really know…and yes it was.

"Tomoe-san?" she asked, her blue eyes focused on my black orbs. She was about to give me a knock out but then luckily she was able to see me. I was shocked to see who it was at first and then began to think…is this a dream? "Kaoru?" I asked, trying to sit up.

* * *

"Kaoru, here." I told her, pointing to the way where Nataku and Enishi were. We stopped in front of the tree, looking up. Kaoru gasped upon seeing the two up there. "Enishi?" she asked, "Is that you?"

My dear brother nodded. Facing her, I began to wonder. How come Kaoru knows him that much? "Kaoru, we have to get them down there." I told her, holding on to her forearm with so much fear. Kaoru shook my hand of her arm and then looked at me. "Don't worry, Tomoe." She replied calmly, "Help is coming…"

"I don't understand, Kaoru." I told her, biting my lower lip. "What do you mean by help?"

A smiled pressed onto her lips, hugging her stomach close to her. I then remembered, Kaoru was pregnant…and the father was the man I loved. "Kenshin's troops are coming…I saw them…" she answered. Joy filled my heart…this whole thing is going to be over? Finally?

We then heard a few rapid footsteps coming our way. I then began to feel scared, it could be that Saitoh's troops coming…and not Kenshin's. I took me some mere minutes before I think twice again and finally, Kaoru was right…Kenshin's troops are coming.

Out of the darkness, I saw a man stepped out of it. His appearance was as cool as ever, I suddenly recognized who it was…Katsura Kogoro. And then a few other Ishinshi soldiers appeared out of the darkness, now I feel proud. Kenshin is not going to suffer anymore…

"Why are you two here?" Katusra asked, shifting coolly to my side. I pointed upwards and then he followed where I was pointing. He held onto his sword and then jumped high, reaching Enishi and Nataku. And then, he came down, with the two in his grasp. As he let go of the two, I hugged Enishi and then removed the cloth that was covering his mouth.

"Who is this kid, Tomoe?" Kaoru asked, removing the irritating ropes off Nataku's body. Nataku looked at Kaoru and then smiled, "I'm a friend of Tomoe oneisan…my name is Nataku." Kaoru nodded, "I see."

Taking off the rope that was on Enishi's wrist's, I kissed the dear brother on the forehead. "Are you okay?" I asked him, taking him in my embrace. He nodded and then hugged me back.

"Where is Himura?" Katsura asked, looking at me. I departed from Enishi and then looked at Katsura as I stood up. My arm embraced Enishi on the back and then looked across the woods. I think I can't describe where he was…but I still know the direction.

"Follow me."

* * *

Kenshin was already weak, he lost a lot of blood that time and maybe now he would lose more. Though pain wrapped on his body, he has to fight, and this idiot is making things worse. His cold eyes stared at the boy he was fighting, damn…Saitoh sure knows where to hit the spot.

"Getting weak, Himura?" the boy asked, smiling impishly. He has already hit Battousai in the shoulder and then was aiming for his head. Lifting up the sword he used, he smiled, knowing that triumph was on his side. "With this sword, Battousai." He declared, "I will be able to bring home that triumphant head."

Something was noticed, how come Okita didn't grieve over Saitoh's death? That was weird…or maybe, behind that smile…it was hidden.

"You wish."

The redhead went off, his rapid footsteps silently by passing the younger boy's awareness and then was able to give a hit on the shoulder…back. The boy took steps forward and then smiled as he got up. Kenshin pounced, taking more guard as ever.

"I know what to do now, Battousai." He spoke, rubbing into Kenshin's anger. "I think I'll make you move around more so that you'll die quickly."

Kenshin's eyes opened wide…he was right. If he kept on moving around frequently, then the wound on his stomach could lead his death. He has to think of something that could help him move around without spilling too much bloodshed.

Poor samurai wasn't thinking that much and Okita was able to catch him motionlessly off guard. He was caught there, on his position sitting and panting and thinking off a way. And because of that, Okita gave him a good kick on the back, which sent him flying off the air…and then landing to the hard forest floor.

"Isn't this fun, Himura?" Okita asked, smiling on his victory. Then he charged at Kenshin, who was about to stand up. Luckily, Kenshin was able to block his sword, which left the young boy amused. "That was a great move, Himura." He remarked, pushing the sword to the side. "But you'll die anyway, sooner or later."

Kenshin pushed the idiot off and then gave him a batou-jutsu on the near side. He was able to give the boy's body a long gash across his stomach. Okita pounced on one side and then held on the new wound. He was about to charge once more with that smiling face but then something stopped him to.

He coughed…

And then another sets of cough came…

His mouth poured out blood which left Himura horrified. This kid was sick…and was so determined to fight him?

"It's seems we're going to hell together." The redhead remarked, smirking and then walking towards the younger boy. Okita grinned at him and then gave out a small laugh. "I think I'll be joining hell with you." he replied, "Meaning, you go first."

There was a smile on Okita's lips…different from the other smiled he encountered. Meaning…there was something wrong…and coming, fast.

Kenshin then felt someone rush behind him…it was coming towards him…fast. Looking back, someone was trying another charge at him. But it was too late…the blade were a few inches away from him and it was aimed to his heart.

Everything turned white for Himura Kenshin…and for the person who saved his life.

_Thanks for the reviews though! What do you think will happen to Kenshin? And who is this person? GASP!_


	20. Tomoe

_Shoot! This is the longest I tell yah! Hehe! Well, I just want to say thanks for the reviewers and readers of this damn fic! Well…the ending isn't that much in shape cause I was in a hurry to have it finished! Vitwo thanks for congratulating me! hehe! I'm too young to be in college! Thanks anyway_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RK AND THE STORY DOESN'T GO ON WITH THE FLOW OF THE ORIGINAL RK SERIES**_

**Chapter 20: Tomoe**

"Kenshin…"

There was a soft chuckle…then another…

Pair of arms wrapped him from the back…it was sad…a slow sad song…

Kenshin looked around…he…is he alive? Still?

Then, everything went clear…

His eyes opened wide…why is he alive? All he remembered was that the tip of the weapon was only a few inches away from him…and that…

Shit!

"Tomoe!" he gasped, taking her in his arms. What the heck is she doing? They fell to the ground, hugging her and tried not to cry. Tomoe looked at Kenshin, her face went silent little by little. It was pale…

Blood!

She was hit instead of him…damn her…why you….

Taking his rough fingers, he wiped a tear of blood on her cheek and then tried to comfort her. "You're not going to…" he mumbled. But she fell…landing on his shoulder and then took a long nap.

Anger was in his heart…what does she wish to have? Why did she do this? What an idiot…

Looking up, he saw Saitoh fascinating a grin. His Japanese sword was blood stained and then he backed up. Staring at the couple from afar, he growled his face. Damn that woman…why would she do that? Saving the lives of others by risking her life…now that's patriotism…

Kenshin stood up, looking straight at the demon that did this. Though he was stupid to let Tomoe get hurt, he cannot accept the fact that she could…just leave her like that. His thigh was hurting alright but he has to fight…for the person he loved…he really did love her but then…he couldn't tell her. Since he felt bad about what he did to Kaoru. He really didn't mean it…he was simply plain stupid.

Raising his sakabattou on his shoulder level, he remembered to keep an eye to Okita, who was behind him and panting. The boy was planning to attack but of what he saw, he gave respect to the fight and decided to charge later on. Battousai was now angry…his energy went to the fullest and he was about to step forward when-

"Himura!"

He looked, and then felt discontented upon seeing Katsura. Why did they come late and just now? Saitoh saw the batch and then commanded Okita to withdraw from the plan to destroy Battousai. The young boy nodded and then ran as fast as he could. The Ishinshishi were slow to catch the two but it was not a worry…the war isn't over yet.

Kenshin looked at Katsura Kogoro, saw him walking up to him and saw the fallen body of Yukishiro Tomoe on the forest floor. He stopped there and then looked at Kenshin, thinking it was him who did it.

"I didn't." Kenshin told him, withdrawing his sword and tucking it on its sheath. He looked at Tomoe and then took her in his arms. He pressed his lips against her neck…bullshit…why now?

Katsura sat next to Kenshin and then looked for any signs that Tomoe isn't dead. For a sure shot, he believed that she was still alive. Looking at Kenshin, he knew what the man meant…he wants to see her alive. "Let's take her to the hospital, Himura." He commanded, standing up and looking at the couple at his feet.

The younger man didn't move.

"Himura."

"There is no hospital nearby…this Otsu is somewhat remote…" he told his boss. He was so angry…guilty and he felt completely stupid about what happened today.

"I…I see…"

Katsura observed the woman's body from the back. She was stabbed in the back with went through her left chest…which could be the heart. But he still believes that she is still alive and maybe she was strong not to die.

Kenshin departed his lips from her neck and then observed the quiet face. He surely felt a few heartbeats on her neck…is she alive? But how can she survive this? She was hit in the heart bull's eye. But he could hear her soft and shallow breathes and her hand, which he placed on his back grasped softly on his gi. It really meant she was alive. He then stood up, placing the injured Tomoe on his back and then faced Katsura.

"Sir, I ask permission to let me look for any clinic…any clinic that is near in Otsu." He begged, his eyes were yellow…but then a few spots of violet appeared, making him look calm as ever. His boss nodded and then accepted the offer.

Quickly as he could, Himura ran as fast as he could, using his ki to search for any available help centers or something. He entered the woods and hoped he could see some help…if available on the way.

* * *

Kaoru ran, hoping she could've reached the sight of her loved one. But as she reached the center of the forest, there was no one…except Katsura and his troops. She saw the blood spilled on the floor. She swallowing, who could've lost a lot of blood? She wondered…

Enishi and Nataku was behind her, panting as they tried to catch their breath on Kaoru's side. They kept balance on their knees and then panted hard. That was some running to them!

Yukishiro Enishi looked up and then looked around for his sister's image. But there was none. Only Katsura and the spilled blood…almost everywhere. He knows some of it belongs to Kenshin's…but how about the others? To his foe? Where is the foe? Approaching Katsura, his heart began to pound hard. He gave a slight tug to the man's uniform and then tried his best to talk to the older man.

"Um…where is my sister?" he asked, his muddled hair blowing softly on the night air. Katsura looked back and saw Enishi, Tomoe's little brother. He gave him a smile and tried his very best to comfort the kid. Crouching to reach the boy's level, he laid in hands on the boy's shoulder. "She's fine, kid." He told her. Then he stood up, still looking at Enishi. "I know that she's fine sir…but…I wish to know where is she?" he asked, staring at the older man with the irritated eyes. He wishes to know where his sister was but this idiot told her how she was …dumb, he thought. Katsura couldn't answer, he can't tell his sister was wounded at was taken to the hospital for some treatment…the boy would rave around wildly! Sighing he looked at the woods, and then looked for an answer.

"He was with Himura, boy." He told the kid kindly. Enishi sat on the ground, landing on his butt. Nataku ran towards Enishi and then paused as he met Katsura's gaze. It wasn't fear…it was nothing. Then he continued his way to sit next to the other boy, who wished to cry.

The raven-haired maiden took steps forward and then grasped on her kimono. She was so worried about Kenshin and her friend Tomoe. What happened to them and where they went.

"Katsura…" she spoke to her kindest. She then took some steps forward until she was near to the man. Katsura looked at her and then tried to keep her up with his smile. "Where's Kenshin?" she asked, looking at the older man's eyes. "He and Tomoe…" he paused and then glanced on Enishi, making sure that the kid wasn't listening. "…searched for a clinic…your friend's wounded." He continued, whispering the words into her ear. Kaoru nodded and then tried to smile, it's possible that Kenshin was wounded too.

The maiden jumped on the sound of a few sniffles coming from behind. Looking behind, it was Enishi…he was crying and Nataku was hoping to make him feel better. Kaoru approached Enishi and then comforted the kid, taking him in her arms. She rocked the kid and hushed him not to cry. "Tomoe is fine, Enishi." She whispered, "Just like what they say."

* * *

Kenshin felt that it was hopeless, Tomoe could lose blood in a few minutes and if he didn't see a single car in the road, he knew it would be hopeless.

He was there, in somewhat road which doesn't lead to Kyoto. It was way different and familiar…he know this road but this was a lot different. He got used to the country and it left him realize that it was the future…he's in the city. The road was rough…and he began to ran again, looking for another automobile to help him on the way.

Hope

In was the only thing he wished for…he wished for hope.

Finally, there were a pair of big lights heading his way. He paused on his steps and then took a step backward. Those pair of big lights stopped in front of him, it was a truck. The load contains some hay and other stuffs which was not that important. The fat driver stretched his neck, taking a look at the small samurai that has a woman piggy-banked on him.

"What seems to be the problem, boy?" the pig asked, snorting.

"I need to locate a hospital…do you know where?" he asked. The pig paused and then began to think. With the sword on the side of the man, he felt fear. True to his thoughts, this man could be a killer. His wasted looks and wounded clothes could show that this man was a killer…or someone. Kenshin caught his look and then gave him a glare. "It's necessary." He growled. Time was running out, and if he stayed longer with this fat ass, Tomoe could loose some blood.

The driver squealed and then stretched his arm to open the door, allowing Kenshin and whoever he has in hand in. Kenshin gave a nod, thanking the man and then let Tomoe in first. He was about to step forward but then, he paused. If the people see him with a Japanese sword, tattered clothes and bloody cloth on, they would address him as a killer…on the loose. He closed his eyes and then sighed, if he would leave her, he may not ensure her safe trip…and this fat ass might…rape her. Uck! What a mess…but there was no other way…

He closed the door and then tried to break his tears that very night. The fat man was shocked, what did he do? Leave the woman inside? "Hey!" he shouted, "How about you?"

Kenshin looked up and then glared at the man's eyes. "Take her to the hospital…safely and don't say a word…or else…." He growled, showing his sword. "You'll go to hell safely."

The fat man squealed again and then started to drive away.

Kenshin sat on the ground, cupping his wound on his side. Surely he would die first than that fat asshole. He could feel the blood loss, oh the pain. Shit.

Will he live? Looks like the chances are no…

Shit…he should've just got in the damn truck but he could suffer some consequences. His face fell on the floor, shuddered by death and fear of it. Damn it. Amazingly, he could see some lights again, coming his way. It was the asshole…what does he want? Is Tomoe dead? No way…

As the vehicle haulted in front of him, the driver came down and then lifted the pained man. He went to the other side and then settled him inside. As the fat man drove again, Kenshin saw his self beside Tomoe…she was smiling…alive.

"Kenshin…don't leave me." she whispered. The red head smiled. It was for another time…

"You know what, kid, if you wish to die on the road…it's not the best place to die." The fat man spoke, hand on the wheel. Kenshin smirked. "Where do you think is the best place to die?" he asked, taking Tomoe's hand in his own.

"Anywhere…but with the person you love…"

He chuckled and then cried in pain, it was stinging inside him. Tomoe was shocked to see his appearance like that. Looking at the old man, she tapped his shoulder. "Please make it fast…for the both of us." She pleaded. "No prob." He replied.

"What's your name, man?" the red head asked, looking at the person handling the wheel.

"Akira."

"I see…"

Tomoe looked at the man…Akira…that was the name of her ex-fiancée. And it was Akira who was helping them after all… "Thank you, Akira." She said.

"No problem." He replied, "Oh yeah, do something with his belongings…he could be arrested there…on the hospital." Tomoe nodded at then began doing as told.

* * *

Waking up, I see myself lying on the hospital bed. Everything was white clean and there were a few tubes in my skin. The hospital was a busy place and hopefully, we were able to locate this. But what I'm worried about was…how is Kaoru…and mostly…Enishi…we were separated almost at all times. Looking at the ceiling I was thankful that I was alive…here in a room…but all alone.

The door swung open, revealing a man wearing a red shirt and some white pants. I couldn't see his face and it took me some minute to know who it was…it was Kenshin. He was fine…I'm glad. Walking towards me, he smiled and then sat on the chair beside me. His features have changed…and that is what I began to notice.

"Hey." I smiled weakly, trying to ease the pain of the plastic needle on my right hand. He pinched my cheek and then kissed my forehead. As he settled to his seat, I looked at his face. He was bandage well, especially the scar on his left cheek it was long. "So, how are you?" I asked, remembering that he lost lots of blood. "I'm fine…after these days…" he answered. These days? Huh? "You mean…"

"You were in a comma for a few days since you lost a lot of blood…but the best part was that you're alive and well." He told me.

"Yeah…"

Standing up, he brushed his hair up and then grinned. "Well, I have to go now." He told me. I tried to get up on the bed, easing the pain on my chest. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to Katsura…tell him everything."

"But…I'm going to be all alone here."

"No…you have company…Enishi is downstairs waiting for you…good thing I saw him some days ago…long story."

"But-"

"Don't worry about the bills…I paid them."

Then he turned around, about to exit but then something stopped him. He spun around to face me…there was sadness in his face. Taking my left hand, he frowned. "Tomoe…I have something to tell you…" he spoke. "I am going to tell Katsura that you died and…"

Died me? But it could be for my own safety…

"…I can't leave Kaoru…I feel that I have to love her." He told me gently.

I wish to cry, it hurt and all the pain…but he was right…he has to love her…he can't stay with me…he has a child there. There was guilt in my heart…I wish to kill someone. "Kenshin…before you go…" I whispered.

"No need to say, Tomoe."

I was a bit surprised…does he know?

He neared his face to mine and then hugged my back with his arm. He hugged me and then started to kiss my neck…jaw line…cheek…and finally lips. He took them respectively and as if he wanted me badly…rough…our lips chasing on each other's mouth and then he licked my lips as we departed. Our faces were inches apart again, my hand reached something long and sharp. Taking off the bandage on his left cheek, I dug the sharp thing and then made another line on his face…to have his scar look like an X.

He slapped my hand which made the sharp thing flew off and then he replaced the bandage on his left cheek. "That was painful…what were you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know…it might be a sign of remembrance." I whispered. Then our eyes left off…and then he exited the room. I felt weird there and then looked at my hand. Why would I do such a thing? I don't know…

The door swung open and then revealed my brother…Enishi…

He was in his best clothes and then he rushed towards me. His face was about to cry and then he hugged me…badly. "I miss you so much…" he whispered. Kissing his forehead I mumbled his name and stroke his hair. "I miss you too…"

Many months passed and I got to notice who was the puppet master in the woods days ago. It was my brother…he hid his talent from me. At first he was shy and all but then he finally realized how much danger it gave to me.

"I'm sorry, oneisan I was forced to-" he reasoned out. I smiled and then hushed whatever he was saying. "It's alright, Enishi…it's all over now." I told him, hugging him near me.

Enishi and I lived in Tokyo.

We moved there so that we could have peace and quiet. Back those days in Kyoto, there were many painful memories. Mostly about Akira and all our dreams…things we wished to begin with together and things we wished we could finish. I'm now standing on the porch of our house, drinking a cup of tea that was resting on my open palm. If you could've remembered, Enishi was once the small kid I used to hug and play around but then, it was different today. His hair of black was colored silver, since he made it that way and his height trespassed my own.

Since we moved to Tokyo, we looked for a job. I'm now a teacher at a nearby school, teaching Ikebana to the students there and also some other arts. Enishi gladly wished to help, he began to make puppets and some other dolls. He would often come over to the school I was working at and then sell some dolls to the little kids there. I could see his grin everyday inched farther…and I guess this is what he meant life. Yes, I agree…this was a perfect day and nothing can ruin this anymore.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The way our house looks like.

It wasn't that much big and we were happy that we never got to live in an apartment or some condominium. Luckily, the seller of this house was kind enough to sell the house for a bit low price. Though it wasn't big though, it was enough for me and Enishi to live together…as a family.

There were a lot of things going on after…and it's all about Enishi.

Some of my teenage students have a huge crush on him and they kept on asking if my brother was available. I couldn't help just laugh.

Enishi didn't finish his studies…he said he wanted to help me live life…he even said imagine Akira was there. He smiled made me smile at that. What a dear kid…still sweet and entertaining.

Well, it came that one day…something happened…it was both the worst and best days of my life…well…here it goes…

Walking along the road, I was heading for home. Enishi said he asked a girl out…just our neighbor. He said that the girl was working for a restaurant nearby and that he kept on eating there. Well, I said for him to have fun.

Oh yeah, Enishi told me to sell his dolls for a moment. Only for this day…he said. I gladly accepted that, only for him to have his date. As I was in front of the gate of our house, I opened it and then arranged the dolls on the garage. Opening the gates fully, I did my best to have the sale eye-catching to all ages. Then, I sat there, waiting for customers to come, take a look, leave or buy.

A few came and then more and more came. They were fascinated to see a doll dance…with the strings held up high.

A few minutes later, I was about to close the store down. One last toy on the sale…and I was thinking to close the store since no one might want the toy anyway. It was a top, red and yellow in color. The size of the top was small enough for a toddler to carry along in an open palm. I was about to take the top away when…

"'Kaachan!" A kid squealed. "It's very nice!"

Looking in front of me, I saw the small kid pointing at the top…the last toy that was resting on the table. The toddler ran and then looked at the toy in delight. I smiled and then crouched to reach his size.

"You want it?" I asked, giving the kid a grin.

Observing the child, it was no taller than other kids but he was cute to look at. His hair in deep red color, a blue yukata he was wearing and those tiny feet wearing goody slippers. His eyes were of violet with a faint touch of blue….that was so beautiful.

"Yup." He told me, smiling. Then he looked at the toy again, wanting to reach the toy. I helped him by giving the top to him, taking care of his small fingers from the pointed end of the toy.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a top."

"Ohh…a top."

"Yes."

I watched him as he shifted the toy gracefully in every angle. He wanted to see more of the toy and maybe he was wondering how to play with it.

"Kenji!" there was a woman's cry, maybe looking for her son.

The redheaded kid turned around and then looked at the couple that was looking for him. About to take a step forward, the kid turned to me first and then gave me the toy. I pushed it back to him, giving another polite smile. "It's alright…it's yours already." I told him.

I gladly hugged the small object in his arm and then grinned widely. "Honto?" he asked. "Arigatoo!"

"Kenji, where are you?"

And then another call. I pushed the kid to take his step, rush towards his parents. He did, carefully running towards the worried couple and then hugging one of them on the leg. The couple looked at me and then they smiled…then the woman, mother of the kid named Kenji ran towards me.

I squinted my eyes to make out how does the woman look like. And I really did know her! I really did!

"Tomoe!" the woman shouted, panting as she kept on running.

"Kao…Kaoru!" I asked, taking a few steps forward. As she was near me, she took me in her embrace, hugging me ever so happily. She then kept on babbling somethings, saying that how she missed me so much and her life with her husband was so great…everything worked out…thanks to me.

Wondering who was that husband, I looked straight at the man Kaoru left behind. my eyes opened wide, tears began to come out of my eyes. I was hugging Kaoru but then I was crying because…

I saw him…

It was the person who took my happiness…

…though he replaced it with another one…

…it was stolen by another…

It was Kenshin….the father of the red headed boy that now has the top…the husband of the woman I'm still hugging…

_…"Thank you…" I whispered. He then paused, about to take my body then he looked at me, curious. "For what?" he asked. "For this…I thank you very much…" I whispered, answering his question. He smiled…it was beautiful…then he brought his self down…_

…"_Did you fell inlove…with me?"…_

… "_I feel that I have to love her…"_

_I wished to have him near me…stay beside me…but he has a child there…_

Damn you, Kaoru…

I envy you…

That man took away all my sadness but I think there was something that made it come back…I don't know what it was…I wish to die…I wish to kill myself there and then…right now…let me die…please…

**Owari**

* * *

_WOOOHHOOO! It is finished! Finally finished! Yes! And now I would like to thanks the following people for this fanfic…to all your reviews! Thanks a lot! And here are the thanks!_

_**Sukisaki** and **Vitwo**- two of my best readers…sorry I wasn't able to see muchof your story though! These 2 are to be supported and I will vote for the two of you to be the best fanfiction writers! The best among the rest!_

_**Chibibren**- yah…I'm not that much of a rurouni Kenshin addict and I really don't know what their attitude is. Even so, I try to make my story and please! The story doesn't go on with the original RK ok? Thanks!_

_**Nilnil**- yup! Heck you were good at that! But there was a person that read through my fics…a KK lover and she warned me! wwaahhh! I think that person…was um…in a bad mood._

_**Scythe195**- this person is the one that makes me happy whenever I open my mail for any reviews. He or she kept on encouraging me to keep on writing! This fic is also for you!_

_**Sadame11**- heya! You just live right near our house and I don't know how did you know my username…dang ya! Was it just luck?_

_**Sakabatou**- oohhh…sorry! Kaoru wasn't the one who won but at least you voted for the one you really liked right? Hehehe! Thanks for voting though!_

_**Wistful Eyes**-hey! Thanks for the advice! Super! That could help me on my next fic! Thanks a lot! Super! Mwahz cyz!_

_**Half-bree-demon-fox**- whew! Long name! You voted for Kaoru but then she didn't get most of the polls…awww…anyway, there are no losers in this fic! Hehe! We are all winners!_

_**Ryuko**- thanks! Everyone did think so too! Thanks for the review as in superb!_

_**Mitsugi**- ei! Wrong spelling but I did consider that! I know that was Tomoe! Hehe! Thanks for voting though!_

_**cc**- I don't know what does it mean but….looks like it stands for something anonymous…I don't know…_

_**Ana Minamino**- the user name feels famous and I think you really are! Hey you voted for Tomoe and she got the most polls! Hehe! Thanks for voting!_

_**Hikari-** thanks for telling me that you liked my story! Hope you have one too! I'll read that!_

_**Erythrose**- I just saw you once…am I right? Hehe…thanks for the encouragement and support though! hehe! Mwahz!_

_**Nikki**- thanks for saying that it was awesome and all!_

_**Chai Gurl**- Hey! Don't be mad at me but I respect all pairings! I'm a KK lover too but this KT fanfic came into my mind and I didn't stop typing in here! Can we be still friends?_

_**Reach**- hey! Thanks for the review and the support! You made me smile there!_

_**Weloveanime**- yep, this person was in my friendster acct and really support her a lot!_

_**Sakuramiko**- yeah…I notice that Tomoe was a lot more beautiful…well…I think Kaoru is just…uhmm….cute! and she was luck in the end! Thanks for the advice about the anata and koishii!_

_**Brittanie Love**- hey! Thought it was britney! Hehe just kidding! Thanks for the review though!_

_**Myname**- thanks for the review! And also for saying that it was very brilliant! Hehe! Hope you have a story that I may read too!_

_**Atomic Toaster**- nice advice but I was a bit confused there! Thanks though! mwahz!_

_Last but not the least_

_**Pego**- I wish to say a lot of bad things to you or at you but then I suddenly realize everything was really wrong…thanks anyway! I couldn't accept the fact that some one would hate or dislike my fics…too young to type and too old to cry…_


End file.
